Rugrats: Future & Beyond!
by lilnate13
Summary: This is a sequel of Rugrats: Growing Up! The Rugrats gang are grown up! And now their children are taking over as the next generation of Rugrats! Plus Celrock's OC " (Zack, and Silvia) TCKing12's OC ( Peter, George, Abigail, Logan, Tamera, Charles and Rachel), Jesse J. Barrow OC ( Jesse) and Rigbyrules123 OC ( Ben and Jamie) will all appear in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 1: Pilot**

**This is the sequel of Rugrats: Growing Up! I'm so dying to do a sequel of Rugrats: Growing Up! Thank You Rugrats Fans for liking my stories: Rugrats: Total Divas!, Rugrats: Days of the Past and Rugrats: Growing Up! You guys deserve this sequel and I hope you guys love this sequel!**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

Tommy and Silvia Home.

Tommy and Silvia are now happily married and has two sons, Darin is sixteen, he very tall, he has blue eyes and long black hair and very gothic. Darin also likes to skateboard most of the time and also he kind of trouble maker, he gets into trouble at school a lot.

Keenan is twelve, he sweet and has the best smile. But, he can be a little gross like his Uncle Dil and Phil when they was younger. Keenan likes to eat worm, bugs, and mug. Keenan has brown curly hair and his favorite color is orange.

Silvia Pickles was making breakfast for Tommy, Darin, and Keenan since they got school and work today. While Silvia was making pancakes, Tommy came up behind her with his nice black suit and dressy black suit as he kiss her on the cheek.

" Morning honey!" said Tommy.

" Moring babe!" said Silvia. " Are you excited about Directing your first movie?"

" You know it honey! I just believe this is really happening! I fucking love it!" Tommy was excited.

" You need to stop cussing, we have a twelve-year son." Silvia remind Tommy.

" He probably heard somebody cussing in school." Tommy replied as Silvia gave Tommy the look like she is going to smack him or something.

Meanwhile, Keenan and Darin was rushing in the kitchen. Darin was skateboarding in the kitchen as Silvia was mad at Darin and told him to quick skateboarding in the house.

" Darin, quit that damn skate board in the house!" said Silvia.

" Yes mam! Whatever!" said Darin as he grab a toast with jelly and hurried and left.

" Darin, you didn't eat your breakfast." said Silvia.

" I have to go to school! Don't want to be late." Darin replied. as he opens the door, Tommy's younger brother, Dil shows up as Darin was happy to see his Uncle Dil.

" Uncle Dil!" said Darin.

" What it do nephew!" Dil replied as he give Darin a hugged.

" So, what are you doing here in Reptar City? You live in Detroit." Darin asked.

" Not anymore! Me, Your Aunt, CeCe and your cousin, Bella are moving back here!" Dil revealed.

Darin was freaking out as he was excited to hear that his Uncle Dil, his Aunt CeCe and Bella are moving back here. " Awesome! I can't wait to show you my new tricks of Skateboarding!"

" I can't to see it nephew!"

" Darin, you don't want to be late for school." said Silvia as she grab her keys to take Keenan to school.

" I'll see you later, Uncle Dil." said Darin.

" I'll see ya man." Dil gave Darin a handshake. As Darin skateboard outside and was skating to school, Silvia gave Dil a hugged before she leave along with Keenan.

" It's good to have you back, Dylan!" said Silvia.

" It's good to see you again, sis!" Dil smiled.

Silvia smiled at Dil and told Keenan to hurry to the car. " Bye Uncle Dil."

" See you little man." Dil responded as Silvia and Keenan both left and it was just Dil and Tommy. As Tommy wasn't that happy to see Dil back and Dil could tell.

" So? I take your not happy to see me at all." said Dil.

" You damn right! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

" I came here to see you bro!" Dil answered. " I thought we was past that."

" You think I forgive you for stealing my money?" asked Tommy.

" Look Tommy, I'm sorry!" said Dil.

" Sorry doesn't cut it when you stole my money, you just like mom and Mr. Chaz Finester! Two baluster make a stupid baluster baby!" Tommy yelled. " Your just a half-brother, you are dead to me!" Tommy pushed Dil. " Get out punk!"

Dil was getting angry and was ready to punch his own brother.

-RFB-

**Bobby POV**

At Harold and Susie's house. There was family portrait of Susie, Harold, Bobby and Kristina on the table. Bobby was six in this picture while Kristina was three. Bobby is now 21, living like a young man. Bobby been go through changes, He's built and muscular like his father, Harold. He has short brown curly hair. Bobby tries to be man now and be responsible as he watch over his little sister, Kristina.

Kristina is the daughter of Harold and Susie, she fifteen years about to be sixteen in three days as Kristina is throwing her sweet sixteen party. Kristina is a girly girl. She has long curly brown hair. Her skin peach color, she skinny, her eye color are hazel, her favorite color are (Red, White, Blue, Pink, and Purple). Kristina is spoil and she also a daddy's girl.

Meanwhile, Susie heard Bobby and Harold arguing and coming downstairs.

" You come back here! Don't turn your back on me!" yelled Harold.

" I'm not listen to you lecture me, Dad." said Bobby as Bobby kisses his mother, Susie on the cheek. " I'll see you later, mom."

" What's going on?" asked Susie.

Harold snatch the bag out of Bobby's hand and was holding it out. " It's Weed!" said Harold. " Our son is smoking on this shit!"

" Bobby, is this is true?" asked Susie.

Bobby nods his head, " Yes mom, it's true."

" Why? Why are you doing this?" Susie was questioning him.

" An't it obvious? That's what him and his friend, Tucker been doing!" yelled Harold. " Smoking on this shit!"

" It's really not your business."

" The hell it is! It's my house!" yelled Harold. " I pay the damn bills around here, not you!"

" I'm leaving." said Bobby.

" Where you going?" asked Susie.

" TeenNick" Bobby answered.

" To that night club?" asked Susie.

" What are you going to do? more drugs?" asked Harold as Susie shove him.

Bobby couldn't believe his father just said that and was angry about it. " Don't bother me showing up." said Bobby as he walks away from his parents and shut the door behind him.

-RFB-

**Destiny POV**

Destiny Wehrenberg is the daughter of Zack and Starr. Destiny is seventeen years. Destiny has long golden blonde hair, her eyes are sky blue, her lips are red as an apple. She skinny, she loves to talk and text on the phone. She a daddy's girl. She gets away a lot of stuff. Her best friend is Kristina. Destiny is also a twin, her sister, Christy Wehrenberg is more of a drama queen than Destiny. Destiny is more the responsible one and the bigger person compare to Christy.

Monday Morning, Destiny and Kristina was walking to their first period class as they was chatting about their family drama.

" So, Bobby is smoking weed again?" asked Destiny.

" Yeap! I afraid so!" Kristina answered.

" Why? Why would he do that? And know well that your dad is going to find out?" asked Destiny.

" He going through a lot." said Kristina.

" Like what?" asked Destiny

" Bobby got a girl pregnant." Kristina answered. " And it's Amanda Deville."

Destiny was shock to hear that Bobby got Amanda pregnant " What?"

" I know! It's crazy!" said Kristina.

" Yeah! Your parents is going to freak out!" Destiny was freaking out.

" I know that, Des!" said Kristina. " That's why I want you to keep a secret. Please don't tell anyone."

" Ok! I swear!"

" Thanks Des." said Kristina. " So, I heard that you and your sister, Christy got into an argument."

Destiny shake her head as she rolled her eyes, " I'm not worried about Christy, Christy always wants the center of the attention and always thinks that she the victim and really she not."

" Oh!" said Kristina.

" She's just a brat and always wants the attention ! If I ever see her, I'm going to scream!" Destiny is getting irritated.

Suddenly, Christy came up to her identical twin sister, Destiny and Kristina with her friends, Cameron and Maryse. Cameron is the daughter of Cree Carmichael and Peter-2. Cameron is more feisty and cruel on her mom gene but, she has Angel wings like her father except his is different. She has similar genetic type like her father, Peter-2.

Her father, Peter-2 left her and her mom for Kimi-2 and stay at the second dimension and never return. Cameron doesn't know what's it like to have a father so she takes out her anger on somebody else. She has long black hair. Her eyes are green, she shorter than Christy and Maryse. she wear this yellow design school girl uniform attire that say " Girl Bye!" She take it off of her mom, Cree. Sometimes you feel bad for Cameron but sometimes you don't.

Maryse is just another that friends with Christy as she likes to talk a lot.

" Well, Well! Or is it my some call twin sister, Destiny and her friend, Kristina." said Christy.

" What the hell do you want, Christy?" asked Destiny.

" Who the hell you talking to?" asked Cameron.

" Nobody wasn't even talking to you, so, stay out of our conversation!" said Destiny.

" Whatever Girl Bye!" Cameron rolled her eyes as she let Christy talk.

" Destiny, you are just a wannabe!" Christy was talking about her own sister. " You wish you was me! And I don't blame you, who wants to be you? Your lame and boring!"

Before Destiny could say anything, Zack Wehrenberg came up to both of his daughters as he gave them a sugar on the cheek. " Morning sweethearts! Ready for class?"

" Daddy! Not here with my friends!" Christy whined.

" Sorry honey cakes!" Zack apologizes. " Morning girls!"

" Morning Mr. Wehrenberg!" said Maryse, Cameron and Kristina.

" Hey Dad, is it true that Uncle Dil is back?" asked Dominique.

Zack nods his head in agreement, " Yes, I afraid so."

" Isn't Uncle Tommy and Uncle Dil can't stand each other?" asked Christy.

" Yeah! What happened?" asked Destiny.

" Long story! I'll explain to your girls later, right now we got class." Zack tries to change the subject and hurried and push the girls into class.

-RFB-

**Charles POV**

Charles Finester is the son of Chuckie Finester and Nicole Finester. Charles has curly orange hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses and looks exactly like his father, Chuckie. Charles is friends with Darin Pickles who is Tommy and Silvia's son. They been friends since they was babies like his father, Chuckie and his friend, Tommy. Charles likes to skateboard with buddy, Darin most of the time and do tricks. Charles also has a sister named, Rachel which he is a year older than her sister.

Darin meet up with Charles at the locker just to hang out.

" Sup Charles man!" said Darin.

" Sup! Darin! How's it going?" asked Charles.

" Nun much man! My Uncle Dil is back from Detroit!" Darin revealed.

" For real? Man! That's fucking cool!" Charles was excited. " You Uncle is the coolest!"

" I know bruh!" said Darin.

" Why can't our dad be cool like Mr. Pickles?" Charles asked.

" Because they are boring!" Darin answered. " They never do anything fun! I bet they was boring even they were younger. It's 2045!"

" Who cares! We just do what we do! There's nothing can scared us." Charles replied as he open the locker and Blood was coming out the locker as Darin and Charles screamed like little girls.

Then, it was a paper that was for Darin and Charles. Charles went to open the letter and read it.

" Your parents thought this shit was over, No it's just the beginning! And we are coming after every next generation of Rugrats! Payback is a Bitch!

Kisses, Bitches!

-A"

" Who the hell is -A?" asked Darin.

Charles shook his head and was clueless, " I don't know and I'm sure as hell I don't want to know."

To Be Continued...

What you guys think about Chapter 1 of Rugrats: Future and Beyond? I know it's kind of slow but, I'll get better later on. Thank You guys again for follow my story! I like to thank Celrock for let me borrow Zack, Silvia, Aunt Celeste and Zack's parents and grandparents. Also, like to thank TCKing12 for let me borrow Peter, Peter-2, Z Morton, Z-2, Rugrats 2nd Dimension, George, Abigail, Charles, Rachel, Tamera, and Logan! Jesse. J Barrow, Thanks for the Ideas of the Rugrats: Growing Up! Your the man! And thank you for let me borrow your OC, " Jesse" and last I like to thank Rigbyrules123 for let me borrowing Ben and Jamie!

And Mostly, Thank you Rugrats Fans! You are Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 2: Who the hell is -A?**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**George and Tamera POV**

George and Tamera are excited about their excited about in two weeks that they will get married on August 5th 2045. Tamara Imanov Werner is 20 like George and Abigail. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Tamara is also of mixed blood. Her mother was Russian and her father was German.

While George has short dark purple hair like his mother, Kimi. Him and Abigail has their mom hair color. George is a charming guy and he's fun to be around he he's another version of his father, Peter.

Tamera finally woke up out of her bed as she was stretching, Tamera turns around and face her fiancé, George who was staring at her with a smile on his face.

" Morning Beautiful!" said George.

" Were you up this whole time?" asked Tamera.

" About an hour ago." George answered. " I just can't help but look at your beautiful face."

Tamera was blushing as she didn't know what to say, " Oh stop it George."

" I'm serious Tamera! I think you're the beautiful woman on this planet." George was sweet talking.

" w, that's sweet babe!" said Tamera as she gave George a kiss on the lip. " I can't believe that we are getting married in two weeks!"

" I know! Time go by so fast!" George responded.

" I'm really thankful that your dad, Mr. Peter will walk on the ale with me since my father has pass away two years ago." Tamera tries to cry but, George was comfort her.

" I Know your upset honey but, you get past this." said George.

" How?" asked Tamera. " Thanks to the S.A.D Club, my father is dead!"

" It's over with! -A gone!" said George.

" How you know?" Tamera questioned. " -A might be still here in Reptar City!"

-RFB-

**Jesse and Colby POV**

Jesse Barrow and Colby McCulley change a lot over the years. Jesse finally married to Colby and they are happily married! They have a pre- teen daughter, Jessica Barrow along with Jesse have a son by Kimi named, Jack Deville Barrow. Jack was supposed to be Phil's son but instead he's Jess's son. Phil still has contact with Jack and still consider that Jack is his son and Him and Jesse works things out that Jack can spend time with Phil also over some weekends. Now since Jack is ninetten, he's older enough to make his own decision.

Jesse is working as detective officer at the city hall along with his wife, Colby. But, Colby is not working right now, she expecting to give birth to their son any day now. So, Jesse has his hands full.

While Jesse was looking at some files, His best bud, Peter walks up to him with a phone on his hand. " It's for you." said Peter.

" Who is it?" Jesse asked.

" Your wife! Who else!" Peter replied as Peter hand Jesse the phone.

" Hey honey! How you feeling?" asked Jesse.

" How I'm feeling? I'll tell you how I'm feeling! I'm tired of your mom keep calling this house every freaking hours!" Colby complained.

" I'm so sorry honey! My mom does that something."

" You tell her to stop calling this house all the time!" Colby got snappy. " Bye!" she hung up on Jesse.

Jesse click off as he took a deep breath.

" Colby fussing at you again?" asked Peter.

" You already know man, it's just she pregnant and stuff." said Jesse.

" I know man, I been through that road. That's how I feel when Kimi was pregnant with George and Abigail." Peter replied. " But, when she gave birth to George and Abigail it changes everything!"

" I didn't get a chance to see Jack be born spend time with him when he was younger but, I do get a chance to see Jessica being born and me and Colby always spoil her." said Jesse. " I just can't believe that I'm having another son!"

-RFB-

**Amanda and Abigail POV**

Amanda Deville is the daughter of Phil Deville and Kimi Finester. Amanda is now the Teen Pregnant as she trying to hide her pregnancy from her parents and her siblings. Amanda is also dating Bobby Frumpkin who is also her baby daddy. Amanda and Bobby did argue about the baby situation as Bobby told Amanda he needed time to think about this baby situation. Amanda has a hard time right now, all Amanda need is help.

Amanda has blonde hair with green eyes, she smart, she funny and fun to be around. Her sister, Abigail who is also the daughter of Kimi Finester and Peter. She also the twin of George. Abigail has long dark purple hair, with bright blue eyes and has the prettiest smile. Sometimes Abigail can be rude sometimes. But, Abigail is also sweet. Abigail doesn't like to have a sister, she thinks that Amanda is only holding her back. Abigail also knows Amanda's secret about she pregnant with Bobby Frumpkin.

" Hello sister." said Abigail.

" What do you want, Abi?" asked Amanda. " aren't you suppose to help plan Tamera and George's Weeding?"

" Yes I was but, I want to come see you!" said Abigail.

" Since when?" asked Amanda.

" Since now!" Abigail replied as she close the door behind her so they Mom, Kimi won't hear them talking.

" I know your pregnant, Amanda!" Abigail bust her sister out. " When was you going to tell mom or your loser Dad, Bitch!"

" How do you know I'm pregnant?" asked Amanda.

" I found your pregnancy test in the garbage." Abigail answered. " Why didn't you wear protection?"

" It's none of your Business, Abi!" said Amanda as she was walking away from her.

" The hell it is my business! I hate to admit it but, your my sister, Amanda! My job is to be your big sister." said Abigail.

" If you want to help me, you can leave me the hell alone! And stay out of my business!" Amanda walks away from Abigail as Abigail feels kind of terrible by treated her sister like crap. Wish she can be more supportive her sister, Amanda instead of treated her crapy.

-RFB-

**Tommy and Dil POV**

Dil Pickles was laughing it off when his big brother, Tommy literally push him and was talking crap about him. Dil doesn't want to cost trouble or trying to start a fight with his brother, Tommy. Dil just want to make peace and just want to start things over with.

" I'm didn't come here to start trouble." said Dil.

" You just did, Jackass!" Tommy pushes Dil again. " You think you big and bad for stealing my money huh?" Tommy push Dil again. " Huh, mother fucker!"

Before Dil could say anything, their big brother, Bruce Wayne and their little sister, Starr came in on time as Starr yelled " Stop it!"

Tommy and Dil stare at their brother, Bruce Wayne and their sister, Starr as they was shock to see them here.

" Bruce, Starr what are you two doing here?" asked Tommy.

Starr walk up to Tommy and Dil as she was talking, " Don't worried about me, what are you two doing fighting?" asked Starr.

" I'm just getting revenge from my brother, Dil for stealing my money!" yelled Tommy.

" Tommy, That was a long time ago!" said Bruce. " Grow the fuck up man!"

" You are the last person who should be talking right now." said Tommy.

" What are you trying to say?" asked Bruce.

" You know what I'm talking about! You slept with Lillian while we was dating!" Tommy answered.

" Man, that's years ago! We was young then!" said Bruce. " Me and Lil are happily married and you and Silvia re happily married also."

" You still didn't apologizes to me all these years!"

" If you want apologizes fine! I'm sorry!" Bruce apologizes. " There you happy?"

" Yes, But, I still won't forgive him." Tommy pointed out on Dil.

" Are you serious right now?" asked Starr. " That was a long time ago, Tommy!"

" I don't care!" yelled Tommy. " He betray me! I can't trust him ever again!"

" What are you trying to say, Tommy?" asked Dil.

" I'm saying I don't want to ever see you again! I want you go back where you come from!" yelled Tommy. " I want you take you and your ghetto and kids and go back to Detroit where you come from!"

Dil walk up to Tommy's face as he was going to set up of an example. " Let's gets things thing straight here ok? Don't you ever call my wife and kids Ghetto or from the hood!" yelled Dil. " That's fucking racist and you know it! I've never disrespect your wife or kids like that! I treat them like family! I just don't understand why you can't do the same! CeCe been apart of this family for years! What's up?"

" Maybe I was just pretending to like them just to impress you!" Tommy replied. " I can't believe you fall for CeCe, I thought you was raise better than this."

-RFB-

**Darin, Charles, Destiny, and Kristina POV**

At Lunch, Darin, and Charles was looking for Darin's cousin, Destiny and her friend, Kristina at Lunch to show them this letter they found in Charles's locker. They found them sitting with Darin's other cousin, Bella Pickles. Darin and Charles hurried and sat with them as they girls just questioned what's going on? And why are they sitting with them?

" Um, Why you boys sitting us?" asked Kristina.

" Yeah, go sit with your other skateboarding dudes." said Destiny.

" Me and Charles got something to show you." said Darin.

" What the hell is it?" asked Kristina. As soon she say that, Dari had the letter in his hand and put in on the table as it still got blood on it. The girls started screaming as they was freaking out about it.

" What the hell Darin?" said Destiny.

" Yeah, why are you showing this shit while we eating?" asked Bella.

" Read it." said Charles as the girls started reading it and then, Suddenly, freaking out.

" Where did you find this?" asked Bella.

" In Charles's locker." Darin answered. " Who the hell is -A?"

Destiny shook her head and was clueless, " I don't know lil cousin but, whatever it is doesn't sound too good."

" Should we tell Principal Jimmy Neutron?" asked Kristina.

Dain shook his head, " No, not yet! We are going to find out who the hell is -A one way or another! We are doing for our family!"

_To Be Continued..._

_Two days chapters of Rugrats: Future & Beyond! What you guys think about this chapter? Please Review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 3: I want you to Quit!**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**Kimi and Lil POV**

Lil Deville visited her best friend, Kimi in Richmond, Virginia which it's the capital of The Confederacy. Lil and Kimi been always been friends since they was younger. They always got each other back ever since!

Kimi is now married to Peter as they had two children together. George and Abigail are twins! Abigail is married to her husband, Logan which he is the son of Z Melton. Peter and Kimi wasn't really happy that they daughter, Abigail is with Logan at first. But, when they finally got to meet Logan and get to know him better, they was ok with him. They learn how to move on what happened years ago. George is soon going to married his fiancé, Tamera. Not to mention Kimi does has have other children, Amanda Deville who is also Phil's daughter and Jack who is also her and Jesse's son.

Kimi tries to find a way that her children can just give alone and not to just act funny toward each other because they got different Daddy's. Kimi wants her children to make peace toward each other.

Lillian is also married to Bruce Wayne which it's Dil and Tommy's older brother. Bruce and Lil was meant to be together all along. Lil is finally happy! They have a son together named Kurt Wayne, he's eight years old. Lil was so happy have another son that is healthy and doesn't have any problem. It took Lil a while to have children since Tommy, Dil, and Starr's mom, Didi Pickles kick her and kill her baby. Lil tries to move on past from that that start being normal for once without -A Drama!

Lil and Kimi was chatting on Kimi red sofa as they was talking about life.

" How's going on between you and Peter?" asked Lil.

" Pretty good! Our marriage is stronger than ever! Peter is a good man." said Kimi.

Lil nods her head, " I know, And I'm so happy for you Kimi!"

" Thanks! I need to finish helping Tamera's mother, Anya with George and Tamera's Weeding." said Kimi.

" Isn't in two weeks?" asked Lil.

" Yes! And I still need to go help Tamera and her mother to find a Weeding dress." Kimi got stressed out.

" Girl, you got your hands full." said Lil.

" Tell me about it! So, how's Bruce and Kurt?" asked Kimi.

" Well Kurt is in school and Bruce went to visit Tommy and Dil over Tommy's house." Lil answered.

" Dil's back?" Kimi was freaking out.

" Yeap! I know! I was thinking the same way!" said Lil.

" Tommy is going to beat the shit out of Dil."

" If he do that, then, he just a jackass." Lil confirmed. " You suppose to forgive your family even it is something bad. That was a long time ago!"

" I think Tommy is just being total out of control ever since we were kids." said Kimi.

" I'm going to have to agree with you girlfriend!" Lil agreed. " He wants to know what everybody fucking doing! He was all in my business even if we was dating or not together!"

" I don't know how we put up with Tommy all these years." Kimi fold her arms.

" Me either! And I'm fucking tired of him being a damn baby!" Lil was getting an attitude.

-RFB-

**Abigail and Cameron POV**

Abigail, Abigail's husband, Logan and Cameron went to sit down at the smoothie store to chat about their situation. Abigail got on a beautiful black dress with high heels as Cameron got on a short white and gold shirt on the front: It say "GB" in gold written as on the back it say " Girl Bye!" she was also wearing blue diem jeans and gold heels. And Logan was just wearing a causal red shirt with black shorts and a pair of black Nike. As they all sat down really good.

" Thanks Cam for coming this evening." said Abigail.

" No problem girl! What's up!" asked Cameron.

" My sister is pregnant." Abigail revealed.

Cameron choke up as she heard the news that Amanda is pregnant. " What? Amanda is pregnant?"

Abigail nods her head, " Yeap! Bobby got her pregnant!"

" Oh my fucking god! Why can't they just wrap it up!" Cameron questioned.

" You asking me? I wasn't the one got screw over." Abigail laughed as she took a sip of her mango smoothie.

" That's not funny, Abi." said Logan as he was looking mad at her. " You suppose to be supportive of your sister."

" I am being supportive."

" Talking about your sister like a dog is not helping." said Logan.

Cameron change the subject as she didn't want them to argue in the smoothie store.

" Speaking of family, my dad is supposed to come see me tomorrow." said Cameron.

" What? Your father, Peter-2 is coming to our dimension?" asked Abigail.

Cameron nodded her head, " Yeap!"

" That's pretty cool that your dad is coming to see you." said Abigail. " Wait a minute? Is he also bringing Kimi-2 and George-2 and Abigail-2?"

Cameron nodded her head, " I afraid so!" Cameron wasn't too happy about it.

" Abigail-2 is coming? I can't wait to see what she looks like." Logan was teasing Abigail.

" You better shut up!" Abigail gave Logan the eye.

" Are you really jealous over yourself?" Logan laughed.

" Shut up!" Abigail turn and face Cameron. " But, I think it's really cool that your dad is coming to see you and hopefully you get a chance to know each other."

" Yeah." said Cameron as Cameron wasn't for sure yet.

Abigail got up and hugged Cameron and comfort her. " Everything will be fine! Ok?"

Cameron nods her head, " Thank You!"

" No problem." Abigail replied.

-RFB-

**Bobby and Amanda POV**

Bobby Frumpkin was working out at his apartment just lifting weights so he can be stronger and take his mind off from his girlfriend, Amanda and the baby drama. Amanda came in the apartment with another key as she pour ice bucket of water on him as he was freaking out and notice Amanda was in his apartment.

" The hell was that?" he questioned. " And how did you get in?"

" It's #IceBucketChallenge! Everybody doing it! The manager gave me this key, I pretend to be your wife." said Amanda.

" What do you want Amanda?" asked Bobby.

" I want to support me and be a father to our kid!" yelled Amanda.

" I can't." said Bobby as he was getting up and took off his shirt and was showing his caramel sexy body abs.

" Why not?" Amanda questioned. " Your my boyfriend!"

" I'm not ready to be a father yet!" Bobby answered. " I'm scared and freaking out as much as you! Worried about how to take care of it and raise it. Don't say I don't want to be a father because I do! I want to be a father! But, I want to be the man to take care of my kid!"

Amanda share tear in her eyes as she walk closer to him, " It's ok honey! We can raise it together! I'm so glad you admit it to me, I love you!"

" I love you and our baby." Bobby replied as they share a romantic kiss as Bobby lift her up as she started laughing and they was still was making out.

-RFB-

**Zack and Christy POV**

Zack and his daughter, Christy finally made it home as they was arguing about Zack was embarrassed his daughter at school today. Christy was storming to her bedroom as Zack follow her and stop her while he was talking.

" You here me talking to you young lady, you listen to me! I'm your father!" said Zack.

" Yeah! A father that's embarrassing me in front of my friends!" said Christy.

" Honey, I'm really sorry!" Zack apologizes.

" Are you dad?" Christy questioned. " Because you really don't care how me and Destiny feels about it! You only care about yourself!"

" I do care honey! I love you sweetheart!" said Zack.

" If you really love me dad, you should quit your job and work somewhere else!" said Christy. " Right now, I want you to leave me alone!" Before Zack could say anything, Christy slams the door in his face as Zack feels bad and almost about to cry. Then, Zack sees his son, Drew who is five looking sad that his father is upset.

" You alright daddy?" Drew asked.

Zack smiled as he tries not to cry, " yeah son, I'm fine! How about we play a little of Baseball?"

" Yeah!" Drew cheered as Zack pick him up and was playing with his son.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 4: **

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**Tommy and Dil POV**

Dil was even more pissed off of his brother, Tommy when he was still was making comment of his wife, CeCe. Dil shook his head as he has something to say to his brother Tommy.

" You know what Tommy, I'm done!" yelled Dil. " I'm done of you always controlled everbody life! Were not kids anymore, were grown ass men! And you need to stop being a bitch and start being a fucking man!"

Tommy tries to laugh it off, " You know what? All you guys just whack! You two over here defend this punk ass! He stole my money!"

" He use the money to save Bella!" Starr answered.

" Bella is not that fucking important! He should never have a baby by that Black Bitch!" Tommy replied as Dil went to attack Tommy as Bruce tries to break it up. Dil had Tommy on the ground and started beating up Tommy and bust Tommy's lip.

" No one talk shit about my wife!" yelled Dil. " Not even you Tommy Pickles! It's not over, It's not over! Your mine punk ass!" Bruce tries to pull Dil out the house and take him to his house.

" Bring it on Jackass! I'm ready!" said Tommy. While Bruce and Dil was gone, Tommy and Starr was alone as Starr wasn't very happy of Tommy.

" What? You got something to say about me?" asked Tommy.

" Actually I do!" said Starr as she set her purse down and look at her big brother straight in the eye as she was pissed off at him. " What the hell wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

" Are you serious?" Tommy fake laughed. " Your punk ass brother of yours stole all of my money that I was going to save for college! Why I have to explain to myself? We all know that you will defend Dil along with Bruce as always! Bruce got what he deserve when I fucking put him in the hospital for having an affair with Lillian when we was dating! And you also got what you deserve to when -A burned the house down while you was still in the house!"

Starr slap Tommy in the face hard as she was angry and was crying, " I'm leaving!" Starr grab her purse and was heading out the door.

" Fuck you Bitch!" Tommy call his sister name. " I don't give a fuck if you tell Zack, bring him to me!" Tommy is acting crazy as he was drinking alcohol. Suddenly, the phone ring as he went to answer the phone.

" Hello? This is not a good time. What? You coming to Reptar City?" Tommy was shocked. " Ok, I'll see you soon, Shadow." Tommy laughed as he hang up.

-RFB-

**Cameron POV**

Cameron is so warm out she was trying to find a perfect outfit to impress her father, Peter-2 who is from the 2nd Dimension. Cameron try on this yellow short top with Black leggings and black heels. Cameron comb her long black and Blonde hair as she put make-up on.

Suddenly, her mother, Cree Carmichael came in her bedroom as she knock on her door as Cameron saw her mother, Cree and smiled at her.

" Hey Mom!" said Cameron.

" Hey honey! Your father is here along with Kimi-2 and your brother and sister." said Cree.

" Great!" Cameron smiled as she was getting nervous. Cree knew that her daughter is not feeling ok about this.

" Honey, are alright?" asked Cree.

" No, I'm just nervous about seeing daddy." Cameron confirmed.

" Nervous about what sweetheart?" asked Cree. " Why you nervous about seeing your father?"

" It's been a while since I seen daddy, I just want to look at me as his princess not some daughter who wants to be a stripper or something?" Cameron cries as Cree hugged her daughter and comfort her.

" Oh sweetie! Your father is not going to think of you like that, he loves you! He would do anything for you!" said Cree.

" How you know?" asked Cameron.

" Because she do." said a familiar voice. The guy body mostly consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, and a robotic "Scope" blue left eye. He can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it (It proves very affective and helpful in battle), and he can shoot lasers from his Scope eye. It was Peter-2 that show up at her bedroom as he had flowers for his daughter, Cameron. " Hello Princess!" smiled Peter-2.

" Daddy!" cried Cameron as she rush to hugged her father, Peter-2 and was happy to see him. " Daddy, I miss you!"

" I miss you too pumpkin!" Peter-2 replied.

" How is it going in the 2nd Dimension?" asked Cameron.

" Pretty much the same except my beautiful daughter wasn't there." Peter-2 was talking about Cameron as Cameron was happy that her father, Peter-2 was talking about her. It made his daughter happy and he know it. " These are for you." Peter-2 gave his daughter, Cameron some flowers as she smiled.

" Thanks daddy!" said Cameron.

" You welcome princess!" Peter-2 replied. " Thank You Cree for let me see our daughter, she became a beautiful young lady."

" No problem, you can see Cameron anytime! She is your daughter." said Cree.

" Thank You for raising our little girl! I know I don't deserve to have your respect, I'm really sorry I broke this family apart. If I can go back in time I would! And I would have married you." Peter-2 revealed as Cree was choked up about the situation.

" But your married to Kimi-2." Cree explained.

" But, Kimi-2 don't have what we have, I still have feelings for you Cree." Peter-2 revealed as Cree and Cameron was both shock and didn't know what to say about that.

Meanwhile, Kimi-2 came in along with their children, George-2 and Abigail-2 as they was wondering what's the hold up?

" What's the hold up?" asked Kimi-2. " Me and the kids was waiting on you guys! Hey Cameron!" Kimi-2 gave Cameron a hugged as she smiled and was happy to see Cameron for the first time.

" My god! Your beautiful! She favor her father!" said Kimi-2.

" Thank You Mrs. Kimi." Cameron responded.

" Please, just call me Mom." asked Kimi-2 and that's when Cree Carmichael got in front of Kimi-2 and introduce herself.

" Hello! I'm Cree Carmichael, Cameron's real mother."

" Oh so your Cree Carmichael, Peter told me a lot about you." said Kimi-2.

" Oh really?" Cree smiled as she look at Peter-2 and gave him the eye as Peter-2 know that Cree is not very happy about Kimi-2 is here in her daughter's bedroom instead of wait downstairs.

" He told me how good you was for him and You was very independent." said Kimi-2.

" How did your parents responded when you first got pregnant with Cameron?" Kimi-2 asked a personal questioned as Cree want to cuss her out instead she laughed and tries to smile at Kimi-2.

-RFB-

**Destiny POV**

Destiny, Kristina, Devin, and Charles invite Strawberry Shortcake over to Destiny's house to find out who is -A is. All the kids except for Strawberry Shortcake have text message from -A as he or she keep sending him some crazy shit text messages.

" Thanks Strawberry for coming over." said Destiny.

" No problem, One question who the heck is -A?" asked Strawberry.

Darin shook his head as clueless, " No idea, that's why we need to figure out who -A is."

" Don't you guys have the number when -A send you the message?" asked Strawberry.

" No, It's a Block number." Kristina answered.

" Face it, We never going to find out who -A is!" yelled Charles as Destiny and Christy's father, Zachary Wehrenberg came in as he heard Charles saying that they would never find -A.

" -A? What you kids talking about?" asked Zack. " What's going on?"

" It's nothing daddy!" Destiny jump as she was trying to push her dad out the house. " Don't you got Parent-Teacher Conference you have to be?"

" That's tonight sweetheart." said Zack.

" Oh! Right!" Destiny totally forgot.

" What's going on? Is this -A person bothering you?" asked Zack.

They all nod their head in agreement.

" Wait? You know who -A is Uncle Zack?" asked Darin.

" Of course! Me and Your Parents know about -A but, We destroy him! Z Morton is dead!" said Zack.

" So, somebody else is -A or the leader or something." said Strawberry.

" There was a club called " The S.A.D Club" There's a lot of them." Zack told them. " Destiny, how come you haven't told me or your mother?"

" Sorry daddy, I didn't want to freak you out." Destiny explained.

" Honey you won't freak daddy out, I'm always here you sweetheart." Zack comfort his daughter, Destiny.

" I know, thanks Dad." said Destiny.

" No problem Princess!" Zack replied as he kissed Destiny on the forehead.

-RFB-

**Bella POV**

Bella Pickles was on the phone with her mom, CeCe Proud-Pickles as her mother told her to come home as soon as possible and was telling her that her dad, Dil Pickles just got in a fight with her Uncle Tommy and her other Uncle Bruce Wayne brought her dad home and was here with them.

" Sorry mom, I was having Cheerleader Practice today, sorry it took all night I promise I'll be home. Love you, bye!" said Bella as she got off the phone with her mom. Suddenly, Bella heard a motor running but she doesn't see no cars in sight and it was foggy. Then she turn around and saw a red truck coming after her as she started screaming.

Then, a Basketball Player, Blake Griffin came to Bella Rescue and push her away as the Truck went past them really fast and her and Blake was ok.

" Are you ok?" asked Blake.

" Yeah, But what the hell just happened?" asked Bella. " Why did that Truck just stop?"

" Looks like somebody wants to run over you." Blake answered.

" Why?" Bella questioned and then she has a text message from a block number ID. When she read it she gasped and she suddenly cries into tears.

"** _Your Daddy loves to talk shit and defend his family. Let's see how he react when I try to hurt his family._**

**_Good Night, Bella._**

**_Kisses, -A_**."

Blake read the text message as and he look back at his girlfriend, Bella who was crying into tears. " I'll take you home, Bella. I'm here with you! I'm not going to let nobody hurt you!"

" Promise?" said Bella.

" Of course I promise, I love you, Bella Pickles in all my heart." Blake Griffin confessed as they share a romantic kissed.

-RFB-

**The Shadow has Rising...**

Suddenly, there was a person appear out of nowhere as she makes appears of Reptar City She has on an outfit consists of a tight-fitting black leather coat with a dark purple triangle insignia on the chest, black long pants, and black calf-high boots. Her hairstyle is a messy version of a ponytail and the hair is black with dark purple streaks. She was walking to the city of Reptar City as it was revealed: It's The Shadow from TCKing story, " Evil Abigail". She is the bad version of Abigail which it is Peter and Kimi's daughter. Shadow ready to get revenge from Abigail and take over Reptar City, The 2nd Dimension and The World of Disney. The Shadow will over as the new leader of the S.A.D Club since Z Melton died in a battle years ago. The Shadow is going to finished up Z Melton left off.

A Police touch Shadow on told her that she need to walk on the side of the sidewalk. Shadow smiled as she use her power to cause him to die. The man fell down to his death and died in front of everybody. While The Shadow just wak by and grin so evil.

To Be Continued. ...

Part 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 5: Bella**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**Dil POV**

Dil and CeCe along with Bruce Wayne was waiting on Dil's daughter, Bella Pickles from Cheerleader practice. Dil is more worried about his daughter Bella than anything! Dil doesn't want anything bad happened to his daughter and along with CeCe. CeCe was comfort her husband and told him everything will be fine.

Suddenly, Bella walk inside the house as she was more freak out about what happened. CeCe was thankful that her daughter, Bella is back as she rushed to hugged her daughter.

" Thank God you're home!" said CeCe. " What's wrong? Something happened to you?"

Bella didn't say anything as she was stared in space and was shaking. " Bell? What's wrong sweetie?" said her mother, CeCe asked again.

" Someone is after me." said Bella.

" Who after you sweetie?" asked CeCe as Dil and Bruce was trying to see what's going on.

" -A." Bella revealed. " -A tries to run over me when I try to get to my car but luckily, Blake Griffin save my life."

" -A? Why you think that honey?" asked Dil.

" Because I got text message from -A." Bella responded as she show the text message that -A sent her and show it to her parents and her Uncle Bruce as they was freaking out.

" Oh no! God, please not again!" CeCe cried into tears.

" What?" asked Bella. " What's going on?"

" It looks like -A is just after us but you too along with Darin, Charles, Kristina, Destiny, Christy, Cameron, Bobby, Amanda, George, Abigail, Tamera, Lucas, Rachel and the rest of them. We must warn the others." said Bruce.

Dil nods his head, " You get Chuckie, Phil or someone to tell Tommy, and let him know that we got a problem in our hands. I'll be Damn to let-A touch my daughter or my nieces and nephews!"

-RFB-

**Tamera POV**

Tamera, her mother, Anya along with her soon to be step-mother and sister, Kimi and Abigail went to find a Wedding dress for Tamera for the Wedding which it's in one week. Tamera wants to have her mother and her step-mother to bond together as they help out Tamera with her wedding dress even though, Right now they don't like each other right now.

They went to Cynthia's Beauty Dress store and try to pick out the perfect outfit for Tamera.

" Ok, what you think about this dress?" asked Tamera as she try on this Ivory Elegant sheer straps long sleeves lace backless wedding dress.

" I love it!" said Abigail.

" Me too! Beautiful!" Kimi replied.

" If Kimi like it, then I hate it." said Anya.

" Why is that?" asked Kimi.

" Because I don't like you!" Anya replied as she was being harshed.

" What have I done to you?" asked Kimi.

" Pushing your son and my daughter into getting married along with your husband, Peter." Anya responded. " I don't give a damn who you are! You don't run shit!" Anya was making a point as Kimi was trying not to get at Anya but, Tamera was getting embarrassed about this situation, she didn't want to cost a scene in front of everyone.

-RFB-

**Angelica POV**

Angelica Pickles is now married to her true love, Arnold as they been married since over fifteen years as they have a sixteen year boy named Adam and a thirteen year old girl named, Alice. Angelica is now working on a fashion shoot as her boss is Beth which it is Logan's mother and also Z Morton's wife.

Angelica and her friend, Regina Brown-Deville are working together. Regina is now married to Phil Deville as they have twin a boy and a girl named, Bill and Jill Deville which they are around same age as Darin, Charles, Destiny, Christy, Rachel, Kristina, Cameron. Phil got a job as a Chief at a fancy restaurant, " Acquerello" in San Francisco,CA. Phil and Regina are living happy and raising their children.

" Didn't you heard?" asked Regina.

" Heard what?" asked Angelica.

" Orlando Bloom is coming here to do a photo shoot." Regina revealed.

" Are you kidding me? Shut up! I love Orlando Bloom!" Angelica was getting excited.

" Me too girl! Me too!" Regina replied. " He's so fine!"

" I know! And he has the best Abs! My hubby does to, not going to leave Arnold hanging." said Angelica.

" Me either girl, I'm not going to that to Phil like that." said Regina. " But, Beth wants all the employees to not have contact with Orlando."

" Why the hell not?" asked Angelica as she was getting mad.

" No clue. She just say so." Regina answered.

" That woman just gets on my last nerve." Angelica was getting pissed off.

-RFB-

**Beth and Logan POV**

Beth's son, Logan came by to visit his mother, Beth at her fashion store. Beth wasn't that surprise to see her son, Logan she was just happy to see Orlando Bloom coming to her store to do a photo shoot for the Winter Magazine.

" Hey mom!" said Logan as he was getting his mother a hugged but, Beth back away from him as she wave her hand.

" Hey son! It's good to see you, come back soon!" Beth was walking as she order her people to do some tasks so it can be perfect for Orlando Bloom.

" I just got here mom, Is there somebody more important than me?" Logan asked.

" Actually there is! Orlando Bloom is supposed to be here!" said Beth.

" Okay, but you saying that I'm not that important." said Logan. " I drove my ass here and want to ask you if you want to come over to my house for Thanksgiving but, you can just forget it! You only think of yourself!"

" That is not true Logan!" yelled Beth. " I always think of you!"

" Oh really? When the last time you visit me and Abigail huh?" asked Logan as Beth didn't say a word as she felt bad.

" Just like I thought! You have a great day mother!" said Logan as he walk away from her as Beth share a tear as she hate that her son walks away from her.

-RFB-

**Starr and Jamie POV**

Starr Pickles-Wehrenburg's Best friend, Jamie came by to visit Starr since she heard about Starr's brother, Dil is back and him and her other brother, Tommy got into a fight and her and her brother, Bruce has to break it up. Starr is o pissed off her brother, Tommy for what he say about her. Starr will never forgive Tommy for what he said, she could have die in the house when the house was on fire years ago. Luckily, her husband, Zack save her life.

Starr and Jamie have tea as they was sitting and chatting like old times.

" I'm so glad you're here Jamie, Thank You!" said Starr.

" That's what friends are for!" Jamie replied. " Now, Tell me everything what happened?"

" My brother Dil came back from Atlanta, Georgia with CeCe and Bella and Dil went to visit Tommy and want to get a fresh start to start over." Starr was telling Jamie.

Jamie nods her head as she was listing to her best friend," Yeah, what else happened?"

" Tommy start off the argument and bringing up the past of Dil stole the money for Tommy's college fund to get back Bella. Even though, Dil did apologizes for steeling the money. I don't blame Tommy for it, he should be mad but, don't act like a bitch whining about what happened years ago, Like grow the fuck up!" said Starr.

" And then Tommy had a nerve and say that you should have been dead when the house was on fire." Jamie was bringing it up.

Starr shook her head as she couldn't believe that Tommy would say that to her, " I don't know what the hell is wrong with Tommy, he sound like our Uncle Drew except he's meaner."

" Speaking of your Uncle Drew, Is it really true that your Aunt Charlotte is not really Angelica and Summer's mother and their real mother is dead?" Jamie questioned.

" Yes, It's really true." Starr answered.

-RFB-

**Peter-2 and Cameron POV**

Peter-2 took his daughter, Cameron to the Java Lava Coffee Shop so they can sit down and talk to each other like Father and daughter talk. Peter-2 haven't seen his daughter, Cameron since she was two yrs old. Peter-2 hates to miss out a lot of things. He miss her first steps, her first word, her first day in Kindergarten and her Kindergarten Graduation. Now that Cameron is almost sixteen, he won't miss her sweet sixteen and when she graduate from High School and start college. Peter-2 just want a second chance by spending time with his daughter. Even though, he still has feelings for Cree Carmichael.

" How's Bobby and Kristina?" asked Peter-2.

" They doing great! Bobby is going to be a father soon." Cameron answered.

" A father? with who's baby?" Peter-2 questioned.

" Amanda." Cameron answered.

" Amanda? You mean Phil and Kimi's daughter? Do they know about this?"

Cameron shook her head, " I don't think so. Don't tell Mr. Deville and Mrs. Kimi, I promise I'll keep Bobby and Amanda's secret."

Peter-2 nods his head, " Ok. I won't tell."

" Thank You!" said Cameron as she eating her nachos and cheese.

" So, are dating someone?" Peter-2 was being nosy to get information of his daughter.

" No dad, I'm not." Cameron laughed.

" What happened to that Adam guy? Wasn't he Arnold and Angelica's son?" Peter-2 asked.

" Yes he is and Why do you have to mention his name anyway?" Cameron questioned.

" Your mom told me." Peter-2 answered.

" I knew she would tell you everything." Cameron try not to smile as she was looking down at her Sprite cup and took a sip of it.

" What's wrong sweetheart? What's going between you and Adam?" Peter-2 questioned.

" We broke up!" Cameron answered. " We decided to take a break Ok!" cried Cameron as she was covered with tears as Peter-2 got up and sat down beside Cameron and comfort her.

" I'm so sorry sweetheart! I'm not going to mention it again." said Peter-2.

Cameron lay her head on his chest as she was still was crying, " It's ok Dad, I'm sorry for arguing you, I was just upset that Adam and I broke up, I still love him dad."

" I know you do Princess, maybe there's a reason why he dump you." Peter-2 answered. " Maybe he's protecting you or something."

-RFB-

**Adam POV**

Adam Bartlett is the son of Arnold Bartlett and Angelica Pickles-Bartlett. Adam is another version of his father, Arnold. He has a football head. He has blonde hair with an old blue cap that was his father's cap. Adam has a little sister named, Alice. Adam is very quiet and very fun to be around. Even though, Adam has a dark secret that nobody knows about and he hiding it from his family, friends and his love, Cameron. Adam was staining at a photo of him and Cameron on their 8th grade dance and he couldn't help but be upset about it. He hate that he has to break up with Cameron because if he don't, "they" will hurt her and probably kill her. So, mostly Adam is protecting Cameron.

While Adam was staring at the photo, Tommy snatch the photo as he was very pissed off at Adam. " What the hell are you doing? What is this?"

" It's a photo of me and Cameron, give it back!" Adam tries to grab it but, Tommy wouldn't give it to him.

" You suppose to forget about her instead you just staring a photo when you two was in 8th grade dance, Forget about her or I destroy her myself!" Tommy replied as he rip up the photo as Adam rise up and was about to hit Tommy but luckily, The Shadow came in to stop the fight.

" Stop this fighting now!" he Shadow command Tommy and Adam.

" Yes my Queen." Both Tommy and Adam responded.

" Where are the others! They suppose to be here!" yelled The Shadow.

" They will be here shortly my Queen." Tommy answered.

" They better, if not I'll will destroy them myself one by one!" said The Shadow as she pull off her black jacket.

" What's the mission my queen?" asked Adam.

" To take over Reptar City, 2nd Dimension, The World of Disney and the Alternate Universe!" The Shadow answered as she laughed so evil.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Part 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 6: George and Tamera's Wedding**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**Tamera POV**

Today is the big day for Tamera. Tamera is finally getting married to her true love, George Albany. Tamera want her wedding to be the fairy tale that she always dream of. Tamera wishes her mother, Anya and her soon to be mother in law, Kimi Finster-Albany could just give along with one another!

Amanda Deville knocks on the door to check up on Tamera. Amanda is gaining alittle weight as she is one of the bridesmaids along with Cameron, Destiny, Bella, Christy and Abigail who is the the maid of honor.

" Hey, Tamera! You ok?" Amanda questioned.

Tamera shook her head, " No, I just don't understand why my mom and Mrs. Albany aren't getting along! This time my mother started the argument. They do it back and forth!"

" What? That's dead wrong! This is your Wedding day!" said Amanda.

" Tell that to my mother, she didn't want me to married George in the first place." Tamera revealed as Amanda was just as shock as ever.

-RFB-

**George POV**

George Albany was also getting ready for his big day also to married his true love, Tamera. His father, Peter Albany was helping him tieing his tie as His mother, Kimi was there along with Bobby Frumpkin, Darin Pickles, Charles Finester, Logan and Jack as they was his Groomsmen and Bobby Frumpkin was George's Best man.

Kimi was all crying into tears as she couldn't believe that her son, George is finally getting married. " My baby is finally getting married."

" Oh mom come on!" George try not to laugh at his mom.

" You won't need your momma anymore." said Kimi.

" If course I need you mom!" George replied. " Your my mother, I always love you!"

" I love you too baby!" Kimi hugged her son.

Suddenly, Bobby got an Unknown text messages on his Apple Iphone 6 as The others got it too at the same time. They all look around as they start reading.

" Let the Wedding Begins! A lot of chaos coming your way!

Kisses, Bitches

-A"

-RFB-

**Zack and Destiny POV**

Christy and Destiny was dressing up as the same with pink glittery dress with black heels and long curly beautiful blonde hair with some make up on. Christy stop her sister, Destiny as she make thing straight between them.

" Let just make things clear shall we, There will be paparazzi coming to the wedding to take pictures of George and Abigail, The groomsmen and the Bridesmaids. You better not ruin my spotlight for me and You need to stay out of the pictures! I want to be know that I'm the Christy Whrenburg."

" You acting like a child right now, Cristy! It's not all about you! It's about George and Tamera!" Destiny responded.

" It will be when I still the spot-light!" Christy was flipping her hair around. " I'm the star diva of the show!"

" You're such a " Rugrats: Total Divas!" Destiny said as their father, Zack Whrenburg and their mother, Starr Pickles-Whrenburg spotted both of their daughters as they was proud of them both.

" Look at both of my beautiful wonderful daughters!" said Zack.

Destiny was walking up toward her father but, Christy push her to the side and got to their Dad first.

" I know Daddy, are you just proud that you have a wonderful fabulous daughter like me!" Christy questioned her father, Zack as she was trying to make Destiny jealous.

" I'm proud I got both beautiful daughters." Zack answered as he put his arms on both Destiny and Christy's shoulder. Destiny grin as Christy rolled her eyes and ignore her sister, Destiny.

" Honey, can I talk to Destiny alone for a minute?" Zack asks his wife, Starr as she nods her head.

" Sure! Me and Christy will help Tamera get ready." Starr replied as her and Christy left.

As soon they was gone, It was just Zack and Destiny.

" Ok, have -A sent you any crazy messages lately?" Zack asked.

" He sent me one messages earlier today and say that he or she will be here on George and Tamera's wedding." Destiny revealed.

" What?" Zack was shocked. " -A is coming here? This is going to be a disaster wedding! I'll contact Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Bruce and Jesse. Ok, be careful pumpkin!" Zack kissed his daughter's forehead.

" I will daddy, be careful!" said Destiny.

-RFB-

**Abigail POV**

Abigail Albany was heading to Tamera's dressing room. Abigail had on a purple, pink and black sparkly dress and black high heels to match and had her long purple hair fix up for her brother, George's Wedding Day! Suddenly, Abigail's High tech phone started ringing as Abigail went to hide somewhere so no one could see her. Abigail answers the phone as the screen shows a hologram of JJ who is the son of Wade on " Kim Possible".

" What's the stich JJ?" asked Abigail.

" The Shadow got away from the 2nd Dimension World and she here in the present of Reptar City." JJ answered.

" What? How?" Abigail questioned.

" She has some help with the Alternate Tak, Alternate SpongeBob, Alternate Jimmy, Alternate Timmy, The Wicked Witch of West and there's more of them. Plus, there are two people who live here in Reptar City that are also working with The Shadow." JJ replied.

" Really who?" Abigail questioned. Suddenly, the connection was breaking up when JJ started talking. " JJ you are breaking up on me! JJ!"

Suddenly, he was gone as Abigail was kind of piss off that somebody she know is working for the S.A.D Club! Abigail knows now to not trust no one! Anybody can work for -A!

-RFB-

**Peter-2 and Cree POV**

Cree Carmichael walking to the church with her beautiful gold dress with gold sparkly high heels on as her long brown and blonde hair was all curl up pretty good with her matching hand bag. Before she could get inside the church, Peter-2 grab her hand and stop her while he was in his black suit and dressy black shoes.

" Cree wait!" said Peter-2.

Cree turn her head and face Peter-2. " What is it Peter?"

" I'm sorry for dumping you while you had our daughter when she was young." Peter-2 apologizes.

" It's ok! You choose Kimi-2, conversation done!" said Cree.

" Conversation is not done! I still love you Cree even then, I wish I could have stay with you." said Peter-2.

" Then why did you? Why could you just stay with me and our daughter?" Cree questioned him.

" Someone force me too, If I didn't do what he say, He would Destroy you." Peter-2 answered.

" Who force you? Who is he Peter?" Cree questioned. " Tell me!"

Peter-2 look into Cree face as he going to be revealed her the name. " Tommy Pickles"

Cree got piss off when she heard the name.

-RFB-

**Cameron and Adam POV**

Cameron Albany got on her hot pink sparkling dress with hot pink high heels to match as she was walking down the hall to find the other bridesmaids but she bump into her ex-Boyfriend, Adam down the hall as they look eye to eye one another.

" Hello Cameron!" said Adam.

" Hello, Adam!" Cameron replied.

" Beautiful dress you got on." Adam complement Cameron.

Cameron blushes as she smiled, " Thank You!"

" Listen, I'm sorry I dump you, It was for the best."

" For the best? For what Adam!" Cameron questioned her. " I miss being with you Adam! You been acting strange lately and I'm worried about you!"

" You don't have to be, I'm fine!" Adam replied. " I can't talk long because someone watching me."

" Who watching you?" Cameron questioned.

" I can't tell." said Adam.

" Why not!" Cameron asked him.

" I just can't okay! I still love you Cameron, I'm doing this for you, for us!" Adam revealed as he hurried and walk on out on Cameron as Cameron feel kind of confused about this situation.

-RFB-

**The Rugrats Guys POV**

Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Bruce and Jesse met up with Zack as they got his message.

" Thank god you guys are here! Where's Tommy?" Zack asked.

" Tommy has a meeting with the directors." Chuckie answered.

" I knew Tommy won't show up, Some leader!" Dil was getting mad.

" What's going on Zack." asked Bruce.

" -A is coming! And he is going to make this Weeding a disaster!" Zack answered.

They was all shock to hear the fact that -A is going to cost a scene in George and Tamera's Wedding Day.

" Are you freaking kidding me man!" Jesse was getting all mad about it. " What the hell -A want from us?"

Zack shook his head, " No idea! But, we need to keep a look out from -A! He could be anywhere!"

" Zack right! We need to keep a look out from -A! I have a feeling that Tommy is up to no good." said Dil.

-RFB-

**The S.A.D Club POV**

The Shadow, Tommy, Alternate Tak, Alternate SpongeBob, Alternate Jimmy, The Wicked Witch and Adam were outside in a black van as The Shadow came up with the plan.

" You guys going to need this." said The Shadow as she give them some machine guns and mask to put on to hide their identify! " I want you guys to shoot the bride and whoever stands in the way! Get it done!" yelled The Shadow.

" Yes mam!" They all yelled.

" Come on guys! We got a bride to murder!" Tommy grin as he look even evil-looking.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 7:**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**George POV**

The Wedding is getting started and all the guys is already down the ale. George is getting nervous that -A is somewhere in this church and going to ruin the ceremony! And it's a possible chance that him or Tamera will get shot and he is not going to let that happened.

" Did you find them Dad?" asked George.

Peter shook his head, " Not yet! We will still be looking for them."

" You guys better find them or someone will get hurt." George was getting scared.

" Chill man, we're going to find -A." Bobby promised.

" Hey, anybody wants to know where Logan?" Darin questioned as everyone was looking around and haven't seen Logan nowhere in sight.

" Where the hell is he?" George was freaking out.

" Chill son, maybe Logan is in the restroom or something." said Peter. " But, he better get over here ASAP before the Wedding starts!"

-RFB-

**Tommy POV**

Tommy knock out Logan and hide him in the closet. Tommy talk to The Shadow on his walkie-talkie.

" Ok, I knock out Logan." said Tommy.

" Good!" The Shadow laughed on the phone. " Get ready for your mission and remember do not fail!"

" Yes, my Queen, I won't let you down." Tommy replied.

Tommy hang up the walkie-talkie and set up his gun to get ready to shoot.

-RFB-

**The Rugrats Guys POV**

Zack, Peter-2, Jesse, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil was searching around to look for -A but no clue. Zack was getting pissed off as he couldn't find where -A is.

" Damn it!" Zack cursed. " Where that baluster!"

" Yo! Chill Z-Man I'm sure he somewhere." said Jesse.

" No! You don't understand! That punk was sending crazy text message to my daughter, Destiny!"

" You are not the only one who daughter has crazy text message from -A." Dil responded as he walk up closer to Zack. " I have to deal with that with Bella! -A almost ran over my daughter, he could have killed her! But luckily, Blake Griffin save her!"

" You think it's all about you! huh?" said Zack.

" You're the one who making it like it's all about you! You like another version of Tommy!" yelled Dil.

" Don't compare me with your brother! Just because you two have a problem with one another doesn't mean you take it out on me!" Zack was making a statement.

Peter-2 push the two of Zack and Dil away from each other before things gets ugly, " Guys stop it! You guys acting like little girls! We got other things to worried about!"

" Peter-2 is right! We should be looking for -A!" said Jesse.

" Hey, Guys, have you seen Tommy?" Chuckie asks everyone.

" Yeah, Tommy suppose to be here by now. Where the heck is he?" Phil questioned.

" Why you guys care about where Tommy is! He's not coming, just accept it!" yelled Dil.

-RFB-

**Cree Carmicheal and Kimi-2 POV**

Cree Carmichael is so pissed off about Tommy is causing some of relationship problem with Peter-2. Her and Peter-2 could have been together and be a family as they raise their daughter, Cameron. Cree doesn't know what's Tommy deal is but she wants to find out the truth now. Kimi-2 walk by Cree as she bump into her on purpose as Cree was trying not to get mad.

" Excuse you!" Kimi-2 was getting an attitude with Cree.

" No, Excuse you!" Cree responded as she snap her finger at Kimi-2. " GirlBye!" Before Cree could walk off, Kimi-2 snatch Cree hair and swing her into the wall as she want to make statement.

" Let's make things clear shall we! I don't want you near my man." said Kimi-2. " Do I make myself clear?"

" Excuse me!" said Cree.

" Do I make myself clear?" Kimi-2 asks again. Cree push Kimi-2 off of her.

" You better get off my face! Peter-2 is Cameron's father!" Cree point that out.

" Yeah, let's relive the moment when you have to crawl yourself in his bed wanted him to have sex with you! You slut!" yelled Kimi-2 as Cree slap her in the face as they was fighting each other but, Tommy Pickles and Bruce Wayne broke it up.

" What's going on? And the hell is this trash doing here?" Tommy was refere it to Cree.

" Excuse me? What did you say punk!" Cree was trying to attack Tommy but Bruce Wayne hold on to her and was trying to calm her down.

" Bruce, take this Bitch out of here!" Tommy was ordered Bruce. Bruce look at Tommy half crazy like he loss his mind.

" I don't take order from you!" said Bruce.

" You do now, take her now or I'll security to take the both of you!" Tommy yelled. Bruce apologizes to Cree that he have to take her out.

" It's not your fault, It's your punk a$$ brother Tommy, He's the one that cost me and Peter-2 to break up! What's your deal huh!" Cree yelled as Bruce was taking her out. " Why don't you stay out of people business."

While Bruce and Cree was gone, it was just Tommy and Kimi-2, " Don't mention this to no one! Or I'll murder you children." Tommy threaten Kimi-2. " You have a nice day!" Tommy smiled as he walk away from Kimi-2 as she was freaking out badly.

-RFB-

**Cameron and Christy POV**

Cameron is still worried about Adam and wants to know what' s going on with him and what does he mean that he doing this for her. Cameron was standing in the ale as everybody was waiting on the Bride to walk down the ale. Christy see something bothering her as she asks her what's going on.

" Cameron, what's wrong?" Christy questioned. " Why your so sad?"

" It's Adam, something wrong with him."

" Like what?" Christy asked.

" I don't know he won't tell me, He just say that he doing this for me and I don't know what he's talking about." Cree said.

" Do you think he's protecting you or something?"

" I don't know! My dad say that to me, I'm worried about him!" Cameron cried. " I don't know what to do Christy."

Christy hugged her best friend, Cameron and comfort her, " Don't worried, we will get through this together."

-RFB-

**Chuckie and EmmaPickles's OC (Natalie Bishop) POV**

Chuckie Finester was looking around to find -A but no luck! Chuckie bumps into a Fine red-head chick wearing a beautiful red dress with black heels which caught Chuckie's attention.

" I'm so sorry." said Chuckie.

" Chuckie Finester is that you?" said the woman.

" Yeap! That's me! Do I know you?" Chuckie questioned.

" It's me, Natalie Bishop!" Natalie revealed.

" Natalie? Is that really you?" Chuckie was shocked. " My god! You are Beautiful!"

" Thank You!" Natalie blushed.

" What make you change your look?" asked Chuckie as he was looking up and down at her body.

" I'm just going through changes, getting tired of being the same old nerd skateboard chick, I want to be the hot one."

" And you are hot in deed." Chuckie grinned.

" Chuckie, no disrespect but your married, I can't deal with married men." Natalie made it clear.

" Sorry, we can be friends, Can we go get coffee at the Java Lava Coffee Shop?" Chuckie asks her out.

Natalie nod her head, " Sure! I love it!"

" Ok cool, so, may I walk you inside?" Chuckie offered.

" You may." Natalie responded as she hold out her hand as they walk inside.

-RFB-

**Phil and Logan POV**

Phil was walking by the closet as he heard something hitting down and a voice. " Get me out of here!"

Phil walk up to the door as he spoke, " Hello? Anybody in there?"

" It's me Logan, I'm stuck in the closet!" yelled Logan.

" Hang Time, I'll get you out of there!" Phil responded as she shoot the handle on the door with his gun as he got the door open.

" Thank You!" said Logan.

" What happened? How did you get inside the closet?" Phil questioned.

Logan shook his head as he was clueless, " I don't know, somebody hit me from behind and knock me out and put me in the closet." Logan answered his questioned. " I believe -A is already here."

Phil was panicing about this situation.

-RGU-

**The Wedding Begins...**

Tamera was walking down the ale as her friends and family was staring at her as they was proud of her. Tamera was focus on her future husband, George was she was excited to be Mrs. Albany.

Tommy was hiding from the bush as hade his eye on Tamera as he was about to shoot Tamera but Adam came out of nowhere and was trying to stop Tommy from shooting.

" What are you doing punk!" yelled Tommy. " Your about to ruin everything!"

" This is not right, Tommy." said Adam. " We can't do this!"

" You can't but I will." Tommy spoke as he was going to shoot Tamera.

" No, you're not!" yelled Adam as they was fighting over the gun as gun shot fired and it hit... **Cameron Albany.**

People screamed as they yelled Cameron's name, Adam turn and saw Cameron got shot on her side as she pass out.

" Cameron!" Adam yelled and Adam starting beating up Tommy for cause Cameron to get shot.

Peter-2 ran toward his daughter along with Christy, Destiny, Amanda, Bobby, Kristina, Jack and everyone else.

" Someone get help! My daughter been shot!" Peter-2 yelled. " Hold on baby girl, daddy got you. You will be fine."

Tamera gasped as she cries, " OMG! Cameron!" George hold on to her and calm her down.

Alternate Timmy and Danny Phantom ran to George and Tamera asks what happened.

" Cameron got shot." George answered.

" We didn't make it on time, I knew he would do it." said Alternate Danny Phantom.

" He who? What's going on?" asked George. " If you guys know something tell me now!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 8:**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

**Peter-2 POV**

Peter-2 was very upset about his daughter, Cameron has been shot out of nowhere. Peter-2 lift up his daughter and try to hurry to take her to the Emergency room along with George-2, Abigail-2, Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, Bobby, Kristina, Destiny, Christy, Darin, Adam, Charles and other as they try to get Cameron to the hospital.

" Someone call Cree and tell her to meet me at the hospital!" Peter-2 was getting upset.

" Peter-2." Peter touch his shoulder as Peter-2 back away from Peter and was angry at him.

" Don't buddy me! This is all your fault! Along with you kids! Thanks to George and Tamera, my daughter been shot." Peter-2 was getting angry.

" Peter-2 I'm sorry..." Peter tries to apologizes.

" Save it! Why you just stay out my life!" Peter-2 walk away from him as he has Cameron in the back seat of the car with Abigail-2 while him and George-2 are sitting at the front driving off really fast.

-RFB-

**Bobby and Amanda POV**

Bobby and Amanda were still at the Royal Wedding as they was still questioned about who shot Cameron.

" Oh my god! I can't believe Cameron been shot." Amanda cried.

" I know, It's crazy!" Bobby responded.

" Who will do something like that?" Amanda questioned. " And what do they want!"

Bobby was clueless and wish that he have an answer for his girlfriend, " No idea! Maybe they shot the wrong person."

" But who? Who is -A after to get?" Amanda questioned.

-RFB-

**George POV**

George Albany was waiting for Alternate Danny answers as he want to know who is after him and his family. George really wants to find out who was trying to murder his family!

" I'm only going to asks you one more time and you better answer my damn question! Who is after to get me and my family!" George argue.

" The Shadow and her -A Teams." Alternate Danny answered. " But, The Shadow wasn't the one who shot Cameron."

" But who did!" George questioned. " Tell me!"

" Just tell us Alternate Danny, is it somebody we know?" Tamera questioned.

Alternate Danny nods his head, " Yes. It's Tommy Pickles." he revealed.

" Mr. Tommy Pickles? No way! It can't be him." said Tamera.

" He is! I saw Tommy talking to The Shadow and the rest of the S.A.D Club. I'm telling you, Tommy is the bad guy here! And was going to shoot you Tamera." Alternate Danny explained.

" Why didn't he?" Tamera questioned.

" Somebody must have stop him." said George.

" But who?" Tamera questioned.

" I guess we don't know until we find out the whole truth what's going on." Alternate Danny answered.

-RFB-

**Dil and CeCe POV**

Dil Pickles was making a call to contact his brother, Tommy who didn't show up to meet up with the rest of the gang. Dil is so angry at his brother, Tommy he wish him and Tommy weren't brother at all.

" Tommy where are you! You suppose to be already here!" Dil argue. " Call me back! Bye!"

" Still don't heard from him yet?" CeCe asked.

Dil shook his head, " Nope! Not yet."

" What is he up to? Why the hell Tommy isn't answer your call?" CeCe questioned.

" I don't know babe, But, Tommy is really getting in my last nerve."

" Mom, Dad!" yelled Bella as she ran toward them.

" What is it dear?" CeCe questioned her daughter, Bella.

" Cameron been shot!" CeCe revealed.

" What?" said both Dil and CeCe.

" What happened?" Dil questioned.

" Well, while you guys were searching for -A, -A was there at the royal Wedding as he or she ruin the Wedding by shooting the place." said Bella.

" What? Oh my! Who is -A suppose to shoot at?" CeCe questioned.

" -A was supposed to shoot Tamera but end up shot Cameron instead." Bella answered.

" Dil you need to investigate while me and Bella go check on Cameron to see if she alright. I know Peter-2 and Cree are very upset and very worried." CeCe was worried about them.

" You and Bella can go, Me, Phil, Zack, Jesse and Chuckie will do more investigation." Dil replied.

CeCe kissed Dil tenderly, " Let me know if you find anything."

" I will babe!" Dil replied.

-RFB-

**Chuckie and Natalie POV**

Chuckie help Natalie Bishop up since they was hiding from the gun bullet. Half of the people were shot and dead. Chuckie and Natalie both gasped as they couldn't believe what's happening.

" Oh my!" Natalie gasped.

" Things never change." said Chuckie.

" You can say that again! This is like that battle the last time with Z Morton and the S.A.D Club." Natalie responded. "I thought this -A situation was over with?"

" I thought so too but, it looks like it was just the beginning and now, the children are also involve with this also." said

" I'm so tired of running away from -A as he just watch my move every time! I want to be normal for once!" Natalie cried on Chuckie's shoulder as Chuckie comfort her.

" Don't worried Nattie, Everything will be over soon." He promised. " I promised."

-RFB-

**The Rugrats guys POV**

Phil, Zack, Dil, and Jesse were looking around upstairs as they was trying to find any of the S.A.D Club members while they was talking.

" Man, Dilly I can't believe that your brother didn't return any of your text messages, how we know that Tommy isn't working for -A?" Zack questioned Dil.

" Zack this is not the time." Dil said as he was looking around for some clues.

" What? You guys blame me for causing your house on fire and thought I was trying to murder Starr but it turns out to be my Parallel Universe self." Zack point that out.

Dil got up in his face, " Look! I was wrong to beat you and to tell you to stay away from my sister and I'm sorry!" he apologizes.

" That's good enough for me." Zack laughed.

" Yo! twelve O' Clock!" Jesse warned. " I see someone follow me!" Jesse was running really fast as the others follow him.

Finally, they got the guy trap as Jesse and the others pull their weapons and told the guy to freeze.

" Freeze! Turn around where I can see you!" Jesse yelled.

The guy turns around as it was revealed: It's Nightmare, one of Z Morton helpers. He survive! Jesse, Zack, Dil, and Phil were shook as they couldn't believe that Nightmare is alive.

" No way!" said Jesse.

" Nightmare! Dil was getting angry.

" That's my name, don't wear it out!" Nightmare grinned.

" How did you survive? Harold kill you!" Phil questioned.

" Actually I was dead but, luckily, I was brought back to life thanks to The Shadow she bringing back every singe Villains from the S.A.D Club that you guys killed!" Nightmare revealed. " And this city will be all be ours!"

" You won't get away with this!" Zack yelled.

" I believe I have, now out of my way!" Nightmare replied as he use his power to push them backward with magical purple and black power as they hit the wall and glass and knock them out.

" I'm back Reptar City!" Nightmare laughed as he was walking out.

-RGU-

**Darin and Charles POV**

Silvia drop Darin, Keenan and Charles at Tommy and Silvia's home before she go to the hospital to see if Cameron is alright. Silvia let Tommy's parents, Didi and Stu to watch on Darin, Keenan and Charles.

" You guys be nice and listen to your Grandparents ok?" said Silvia.

" But mom, I want to go to the Comic Convention!" Keenan whinnied.

" I'm so sorry honey but there's always another time." Silvia apologizes. " You guys better be good or I take you to see the Dummi Bears Concert."

" No!" Darin, Charles, and Keenan was freaking out.

" Dummi Bears? What's wrong with that? We use to take Dil, Tommy, Starr, Chuckie, Jesse, Zack, Phil, Lil, Kimi, CeCe, and Angelica to see the Dummi Bears Concert all the time and they like it." said Didi.

" Didi they all cried. The only person who did like Dummi Bears is Chuckie because he was afraid of clowns." Stu replied.

" My dad was afraid of clowns?" Charles try not to laughed.

" I remember it was hard for Chuckie to potty train in the potty." Didi laughed.

" Yeah, and Suddenly, him and the rest of the kids went potty train on the tree." Stu laughed.

Silvia laughed so hard, " Oh my! Well, I'll be back! I'll see you soon."

As soon, Silvia left, Stu and Didi was knock out at the same time and they was just like Grandpa Lou went he was watching the kids.

" Wow! They knock out quick!" Keenan laughed.

" No time for talking but, we do need to research more about -A." Darin revealed.

-RFB-

**Susie POV**

Susie Carmichael was all alone in the house as she was still can't get over the fact that what happened to her over the past. When her and Jaya was alone in Harold's office talking but, Jaya try to get Susie to let it go but, Susie let out her anger to fire as she use her power on Jaya and knock her out but, When Jaya was in the hospital, she didn't make it. She dies. And was all Susie fault.

Susie came back in reality and broke the glass bowl in her hand by using power that she didn't even know she use her magic. Harold came in as he saw that his wife was still grieving about what happened to her in the past.

" Susie, are you alright?" Harold questioned.

Susie shook her head, " No, I still can't get over the fact that I murder Jaya because I was jealous of her." she cried. " It was all my fault! She was just helping me and I took it to far. I didn't mean to kill her."

" It's ok, look at me." Harold got Susie's attention. " Everything will be fine! I promise! We will get through this together." Harold hold on to her as Susie was still crying into tears.

-RFB-

**Cameron POV**

Nicole Finester finally just got off from job as she was with Silvia, Starr, CeCe, Jamie and Bella as they was want to check on Cameron to see if she ok along with Peter-2 and Cree.

" Thank you Silvia for calling me, I can't believe that Cameron is the one who got shot." said Nicole.

" It wasn't just her, According to Dil mostly everyone got shot and died in the George and Tamera's Royal Wedding." said CeCe.

" What? Who's doing this?" Nicole questioned.

" Who else girl!" Jamie questioned.

" -A is still here." Nicole gasped.

" Of course! Now, -A is after our kids as well!" Starr was getting mad.

Suddenly, They finally meet up with George-2, Abigail-2, Peter-2 and Cree as they was all looking sad in the face.

" Oh my god! Cree!" Nicole ran to hugged Cree. " What the hell happened?"

" Hell I know, Peter-2 know what happened, I'll I know is that my daughter been shot." Cree cried. Jamie comfort Cree.

" It will get better Cree." said Jamie.

" I thought it was finally over but it looks like it was only just the beginning." Peter-2 cried. " Now, my daughter is unconscious and I'm afraid I might lose my baby girl."

Starr hugged Peter-2 as she look in the room as they was working on Cameron.

While the doctors was working on Cameron, Cameron was day dreaming about the Past about back in Aug. 20, 2013. She was back in Reptar High School but it was different the style of the clothes was different from back in her world.

" Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" Cameron questioned.

Cameron saw the young version of Chuckie which it's Charles and Rachel's father. He was talking to Sheen and Sam by the locker as they was getting ready for class but, they was talking negative about Tommy and Kimi for some reason.

" It's ok, so have you talk to that Tommy kid yet?" asked Sam.

" Hell No! I will never forgive Tommy ever since he slept with my sister!" yelled Chuckie.

Cameron was totally was in shock and didn't know that Mr. Pickles was with Mrs. Albany at the time. " Wow!"

" Is your sister pregnant?" asked Sheen as Sam shove him in the shoulder. " What? I was just asking?"

" I don't know! If she was I don't give a damn about her or Tommy!" Chuckie argue as Cameron kind of trip and fell as Chuckie help her up.

" Are you ok?" said Chuckie.

" Yeah, I believe I am." Cameron replied as she stare in Chuckie's face and realize how fine is Mr. Finester.

" You need to be careful next time." Chuckie smiled. " I'm Chuckie."

" I'm Um... Hermione Ginger." Cameron lied as she use the name of Hermione on Harry Potter.

" Nice to meet you Hermione, you won't mind I walk you to class?" Chuckie questioned.

" Sure!" Cameron answered.

-RFB-

**The Shadow and Tommy POV**

The Shadow was very pissed off at Tommy for not to shot at Tamera when he had the chance.

" Fool! You were suppose to shoot Tamera not Peter-2's daughter!" The Shadow argue.

" I'm sorry, if it wasn't for Adam interfere me shooting, I wouldn't shoot Cameron in the first place!" Tommy was getting mad.

" Well that punk got what he deserve! I just hope the Bitch dies!" The Shadow laughed. " Now, since I finished complete my creation, maybe she knows where Z Morton and Elsa bodies is so, I can bring them back just like I brought her and Nightmare back to life."

" Do you think it would work?" asked Tommy.

" It will and I will promise her she will get her revenge." The Shadow. " Lady X! Wake up! and listen to my command!" The Shadow demand her.

It turns out to be Jaya, she brought her back as a Cyborg. Lady X was wearing a silver sexy uniform and look normal except when she open her eyes, her eyes were red and her eyes look computerize.

" Yes, Master Shadow! I will do whatever you ask!" Lady X spoke.

" Good! Now, unleash yourself." The Shadow command her as Lady X broke off the chains with her strength. Lady X is a lot stronger and powerful and unable to defeat.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 9:**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

_**George POV**_

George Albany was piss off about Tommy Pickles is working for the S.A.D Club. George is not trusted with any of the Rugrats gang never know who else is working for the S.A.D Club.

" I can't believe I will fall for Tommy!" George was getting angry as Tamera was calming him down.

" Calm down George, we will get through this." Tamera tries to calm her down.

" How? Tommy set us up along with those S.A.D Club!" George argue. " If your thinking that I should still trust Tommy then you got it all wrong! I will never trust Tommy!"

" I didn't say you need to trust Tommy, but, we need to get all the information first before we judge somebody." said Tamera.

" I see her point." said Alternate Danny. " We need proof that Tommy is working for the S.A.D Club."

" But how are we going to get proof? George questioned with Alternate Danny.

-RFB-

_**Chuckie and Natalie POV**_

Chuckie Finester and Natalie Bishop was walking through the hallways as they were searching for Dil, Zack, Phil and Jesse and want to know did they found the S.A.D Club? While they were looking around to find them, Chuckie and Natalie have conversation.

" I thought this -A crap was over with!" Natalie argue.

" I thought so too." Chuckie replied.

" If I have known that this is still going on, I would have never come back here!" said Natalie as Chuckie was in shock to hear her say that. " What? That's the reason you was running away?"

Natalie nods her head, " Yes." she answered. " I can't live like this Chuckie!" Natalie cried. " I want to have a better life somewhere else than here!"

" Nattie, This is your home! Before we knew anything about -A, We have a normal life. You were the smartest girl in Reptar High went you first move here." said Chuckie.

" That was then, this is now!" Natalie corrected him. " -A is still out there! He muder my family! Juliana, Caden and even my parents are dead! Thanks to that baluster!"

" You are not the only one who lost somebody." Chuckie replied back as Natalie stare at him into his eyes. " I lost both mom and father! Me and Kimi doesn't have any parents either! Kimi couldn't believe that her father, Mr. Hiro was working for the S.A.D Club all along so me and Kimi had it bad. But, we just have to move on. Your parents, sister and your brother will want you to be strong for them."

" I guess your right." said Natalie as Chuckie hold her hand. " Trust me! Everything will be over soon."

Suddenly they heard someone in trouble as Chuckie and Natalie ran to their rescue as it turns out to be Dil, Zack, Phil and Jesse as they was on the floor hurt and was full of pain.

" OMG!" Natalie gasped as she got to the floor between Phil and Jesse and ask them are they alright.

" Do we look alright to you?" Phil look at her and was thinking that Natalie was stupid or something.

" What happened?" Chuckie questioned Dil.

" We been attack." said Dil.

" By who?" Natalie questioned.

" Nightmare!" Zack answered. " He's back!"

As soon Zack mention Nightmare's name Natalie was very pissed off as she was full anger.

" Nightmare is back? Nightmare was supposed to be dead! Harold killed him." Chuckie explained to them.

" But, The Shadow brought him back to life." Jesse answered. " The Shadow is the new -A and she going to bring back Z Morton, Elsa and everyone we destroyed in the S.A.D Club."

" What are we doing to do?" Phil questioned.

" I don't know what you guys going to do about it but, I'm going after Nightmare!" said Natalie.

Everyone was in shock to hear Natalie say that.

" Nattie, it's too dangerous!" Chuckie explained. " I have to try Chuckie! My parents, Juliana and Caden will want me to do this! I'm not backing out now after what -A have done to my family!"

-RFB-

**Darin POV**

Darin and Charles was still freaking out about letter from -A as he or she was threating to kill them along with Christy, Destiny, Cameron, Rachel, Bobby, Amanda, Kristina and even George and Tamera because of their parents. Darin wish that he didn't have nothing to do with this but now he's in this mess he have to accept the fact that it's a could chance that him or his friends will die.

" This is really happening." said Charles as he was freaking out. " This -A person want us dead!"

Darin nods his head, " Yeah! I believe so."

" But, why? We didn't have nothing to do with our parents whatever that happened in the past!" Charles was making a point out of it.

" It doesn't matter Charles! We are still the children of the Rugrats gang." said Darin explained it to Charles. " We need to tell the others."

Before they could call the others, Charles's sister, Rachel came barge in Darin's room as she questioned them.

" What the heck is going on!" she asked Charles. "

"I'll explain to you later." Charles promised her.

" No you tell me now! dammit!" Rachel cursed.

Darin had his hand on Rachel's shoulder to calm her down, " Calm down! we got bigger problem in our hand."

Rachel nods her head, " I'm sorry! I'm just afraid that I will lose Cameron." she apologizes.

-RFB-

**_Cameron POV_**

Chuckie Finester walk Cameron to Mrs. Didi Pickles's Class where she see Lil Deville-Wayne was talking to Cindy and Libby as they were BFF's. Cameron can see the difference of Lil.

" This is English 101." Chuckie show her the room.

" Is that Mrs. Wayne? I mean Lillian?" Cameron asked him.

Cuckie nods his head, " Yeap! That's Lil alright! Too bad she change since Tommy and Kimi had affair. Now we kind of go on our separate ways."

" That's terrible!" said Cameron.

" Do you want to go out on a date to get to know each other?" Chuckie asked Cameron out.

" I have plans already. Maybe next time." said Cameron as she quickly walk away from Chuckie even though she couldn't believe how hot Chuckie was but she can't fall in love with Chuckie.

" Bye Hermione!" Chuckie wave at her as he was falling in love.

Cameron sat over in front of Lil as Lil, Cindy, and Libby paused their conversation as they stare at Cameron with a mean look.

" Um... Excuse me! Who ask you to seat here?" Lil questioned.

" Nobody." Cameron answered. " I just sitting here."

" Well, you need to find another sit little girl!" Lil ordered her.

" I didn't see your name on this desk so, you don't have no room to talk." Cameron wave her hand. " Girl...Bye!"

Lil was cutting up as she asks Libby and Cindy and asks them a questioned.

" Did she just diss me and gave me a Girl...Bye?" Lil asked.

Cindy nods her head, " Yes she did gurl!"

" You need to get her." Libby replied.

Lil turn her head and face Cameron, " What's your name?"

" It's Hermione Ginger!" Cameron answered. " And I don't want to hear you run your mouth anymore! So, hush!"

Lil wanted to hit Cameron really bad but, Kimi Finester came in along with Samantha "Sam" Manson as they were talking to each other.

" Forget about her, but look who decided to show up?" said Lil as she point out Kimi to Cindy and Libby. They all started grinning as they got up out of their seat and walk up to Kimi and Sam.

" Kimi, Hi! I wasn't expect to see you here!" said Lil.

" Why not Lillian?" Kimi questioned. " Why would I go to another school and I'm almost finished with High School?

" Maybe to get away from these crowed to stop talking about you." Lil answered. " And you know what exactly what I'm talking about." Lil grinned.

( I know Mrs. Wayne is up to no good! And I must say Wow! Mrs. Wayne is more of a Bitch in younger days.)

" Lillian, Please don't do this!" Kimi beg her. " I don't want people to know."

" I think it's too late! You should have thought of that before you was messing with Tommy!" Lil yelled. " You know how much I love him!"

Kimi nod her head, " Look I know and I'm sorry! I wish I can take it all back! but..."

Lil was laughing like it was funny, " Your sorry? After you slept with Tommy!" Lil was getting louder. Cameron got between Lil and Kimi and as she try to break it up.

" Leave her alone!" Cameron told Lil.

" Get out-of-the-way new girl!" Lil ordered her.

" No! I won't let you embarrassed Kimi!" Cameron commented.

" How about you get out the way before I rearranged your face!" Libby threatened her. But, Suddenly Didi Pickles which it is Tommy, Dil and Starr and also Darin, Bella, Christy and Destiny's grandmother as she got between us as she wants to know what's going on.

" Ladies, what's going on?" Didi questioned.

" I'll tell what's going on Mrs. Pickles!" said Lil as she stare into Kimi with full of anger. " This slut slept with your son, Tommy Pickles!" Lil revealed Kimi secrets.

" What?" Didi got confused as Kimi cried as she ran out the classroom.

" Kimi!" said both Sam and Cameron.

Cameron walk up to Lil as she she was very upset with her, " Your such a Bitch! I hope you everything what you deserve because that wasn't right!" Cameron yelled as she ran after Kimi.

Suddenly, Tommy Pickles walks in as he was so angry as he walks up to Lil and try to solve this problem.

" Why did you do that?" Tommy questioned. " Kimi doesn't deserve to get treated like this!"

" Why not?" Lil questioned. " She's a whore! It's about time that bitch get what she deserve!"

" It's none of your damn business what's going on between me and Kimi!" Tommy argue.

" None of this ever happened if you and Kimi didn't slept together!" Lil yelled at Tommy.

Tommy got in Lil's face and told her to stay the hell away from him and Kimi and that's when Phil Deville came out of nowhere along with Herold(Hey Arnold!) and start pushing Tommy away from Lil.

" Get away from my sister!" Phil yelled as he was pissed off at Tommy. " It's not her fault that you was messing with some skank!"

Tommy was going to attack Phil but, Otto Rocket and Jimmy Neutron pull him back so he won't attack Phil and that's Principal Pangborn came in just in time and want and Phil and Tommy to come to his office.

Cameron Albany tries to run after Kimi but she was gone and nowhere to be found but, Cameron saw a man with a black suit jacket as he was wearing a fancy dressy hat. Cameron couldn't see his face because he got his face covered.

" Hello?" Cameron said.

Then, the man was trying to hurry and run away from Cameron.

" No! wait!" yelled Cameron as she went after him running down the hallway. The man went outside in the back as Cameron follow him outside and once she went outside, he was gone. The wasn't no where in sight. Cameron tries to find the man but no luck.

" dammit! Where is her?" she was asking herself. Then, she saw a piece of paper that has a "P.A" intials on it. Cameron was just questioned who is "P.A". At first she thought it was -A but, Cameron is not sure who that was but she will find out soon.

-RFB-

_**The S.A.D Club are Back...**_

The Shadow, Nightmare, and Tommy brought back Z Morton, Elsa, Ezra plus, they have new members going the S.A.D Club, From the Cw's The Originals, Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, and Esther Mikaelson as The Shadow brought them back also.

" It's good to be back!" Z Morton.

" It's payback time! as the Reptar City will be frozen all over again!" Elsa laughed.

" Not yet." said The Shadow.

" Who the bloody hell is you?" Kol questioned The Shadow.

" I'm the Shadow! I'm the Queen and the new leader of the S.A.D Club!" The Shadow revealed.

" Since when?" Z Molton questioned.

" Since you died, I took over." The Shadow.

" What do you want from us?" Esther questioned.

" The only thing I want is revenge of the Rugrats!" The Shadow. " And I promise you that you will get your revenge on Klaus and Elijah." she promised.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 10:**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

_**Natalie and Chuckie POV**_

Chuckie Finester walk closer to Natalie as he was trying to talk her out of it. Chuckie knew that Natalie don't have a chance to take out Nightmare on her own. he's too powerful.

" I know you are doing for your family Natalie but, you can't take on Nightmare by yourself, he will crush you." Chuckie warned her.

Natalie nooded her head as she understand that Chuckie is worried about her and he wants her to be safe but, she have to do this for her family.

" Chuckie, I know your worried about me but,I'll be ok." she said. " I'll be fine." Natalie walks away from Chuckie as she was going to find Nightmare.

Chuckie froze as he was upset that Natalie wants to do this alone. Zack got up as he was limping over to Chuckie and ask him a question.

" What is wrong with you? Go after her man." Zack told him.

" Why? Natalie clearly don't want me to be there for her." said Chuckie.

" Who cares what she say, Nightmare will destroy her if she go all alone!" Zack responded. " I know how much you care about Nattie." Zack telling Chuckie.

-RFB-

**Darin, Charles, and Rachel POV**

Darin Pickles understand what Rachel is going through in her head, Cameron was her Best Friend and they always share girlfriend secrets. If Cameron is died, Rachel will be torn apart along with Christy.

Darin shook his head, " It's ok Rachel, I understand what you are going through. If I was in your position of losing Charles I would have thought the same way." he said. " Cameron will be fine."

" I really hope so and thank you Darin for making me feel better." said Rachel.

" No problem!" Darin replied.

Suddenly, Kristina and her friend, AJ Collins came by to see the other gang. AJ Collins is African-American has long black hair with black lipstick and eye shadow and kind of gothic looking wearing a black and white shirt with black leggings and a black and white sneakers. She loves hard-core music and loves to skate like Darin. Darin was just staring at AJ Collins as he was falling in love. He feels like that they are the only two people in this room.

Charles Finester bump Darin to get his attention, " Darin!"

" Oh sorry!" Darin apologizes.

" What are you staring at?" Kristina questioned Darin.

" Oh nothing." Darin lied as AJ was giggling at Darin.

" You're so funny!" AJ told Darin. " What's your name?" she asked him.

" Darin Pickles." he answered.

" Nice to meet you Darin, I'm AJ Collins." AJ introduce herself.

" Nice to meet you AJ." Darin shook her head as they were staring at each other again until Rachel broke it up.

" So, what's the message?" Rachel questioned.

" -A is going to come after us and get revenge by our parents to us." Darin revealed.

" Why?" Kristina questioned. " We didn't do anything wrong?"

" That's what I said." said Charles.

" Guys! We need to stay focus!" Darin told the others. " -A will go after us any day now so, be prepare for anything!"

-RFB-

**_Destiny POV_**

Destiny Wrhenburg was walking with her white Poodle dog, Cleo at the park. Destiny tries to clear her mind and not thinking about -A for once. Destiny feels horrible what happened to Cameron and she hope that Cameron will be ok. Destiny was talking to her dog, Cleo as she was talking about her problems.

" Oh Cleo! Everything turn out wrong!" Destiny complain. " George and Tamera's Wedding is ruin and Cameron been shot and heaven know that I want Cameron to make it alive. I really hate to be put up in this position."

Meanwhile, Cleo ran off as Destiny tries to chase Cleo but Cleo was too fast and Destiny couldn't keep up. But thankful, a tall guy that has short brown hair came out of nowhere and command the dog to stop. Cleo stop as she sat down and listen to him.

" Thank you." Destiny told the guy as it turns out to be Mason.

" No, Problem." he answered. " I'm Mason."

" I'm Destiny!" Destiny blushed as she grin and smiled at him.

-RFB-

**_Bella POV_**

Bella Pickles was at the snack machine and the soda machine as she was getting herself a bag of Doritos Nacho chip, a bag of M&M's and a Sprite Soda. Bella feels overwhelmed as she don't know what to do. Bella turns around as she bump into this Arabian guy about her age. he has short black hair, charming good-looking and very muscular looking. He was wearing a nice expensive black Excusive Wool Carcoat with a white dressy shirt and a red tie under it. He was also wearing a black suit pant with a pair of dressy black shoe. This guy knows how to dress and he was very attractive.

The guy had water in a cup as it was spill on his Carcoat as Bella was freaking out and was apologizes to the guy.

" I'm so sorry! Here let me get it off." said Bella as she was getting a napkin to get it off.

" That's ok! There's plenty of more of that come from." the guy laughed. " I'm Abdallah Totah." Abdallah introduce himself. " You are?"

" I'm Bella Pickles." Bella replied.

" That's a beautiful name." said Abdallah. "Are you from here?"

Bella nod her head, " Yes, I live here. I wish I was in Canada right now to see Justin Beiber Concert." Bella laughed. " Where you from?"

" I'm from Riyadh, Kingdom of Hejaz." Abdallah answered.

" My god! You're a Prince?" asked Bella.

" I was a Prince but, now I'm a King of Saudi Arabia since I took my father, Fahd bin Abdulaziz place as King." Abdallah explained to Bella.

Bella was totally in shock right now not only he's good-looking and charming to her but he's also rich and he's the New King of Saudi Arabia. Bella was just speechless as she don't know what to say to that? should she bow down to him or honor him.

" Should I bow down to you?" Bella questioned as she was freaking out.

Abdallah shook his head, " No, you're fine. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever saw." Abdallah was amaze of Bella. beauty.

" Really?" Bella blushing as her face was getting red.

" Yeah, I was wondering do you want to...What's the American word you guys say?" he asked.

" You mean hang out?" Bella questioned.

" Yeah, you're the most beautiful girl that I seen all day! What you say?" Abdallah ask her out.

Bella nods her head, " Ok, sure! I'll hang out with you Abdallah." Bella smiled in delighted as they both was just happy.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**There will be a sneak peek of a new Rugrats/All Grown Up! story.**_

_**" Rugrats: The Grandkids!" **_

_**Coming Soon! **_


	11. Sneak Peek of Rugrats: The GrandKids!

**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 10:**

**Author Note: The next generation of Rugrats are taking over! So, get ready!**

_**Sneak Peek of Rugrats: The Grandkids! **_

_**Rugrats: The Grandkids! Cast**_

Cheyenne Frumpkin- daughter of Bobby Frumpkin and Amanda Deville. Cheyenne has dark long hair, favorite color is black and purple. Tomboy, kind of shy when it comes to boys. She loves to get down and dirty. And loves to ride a motorcycle. she's 16. Granddaughter of Harold Frumpkin, Susie Carmichael, Phil Deville and Kimi Finester.

Aleeya Totah- daughter of Bella Pickles and Abdallah Totah, Half Arabic with mixed with white and black. Aleeya is very beautiful. She very attractive and has long curly brown hair. Aleeya like to go shopping with best friend, Fahari who is the daughter of Adam and Cameron Albany. Aleeya favorite color is pink, white, purple and sometimes yellow. Granddaughter of Dil Pickles and CeCe Proud. Age 16.

Taro Kabayashi- son of Kristina Frumpkin and Raidon Kabayashi. Half Japanesse and half black with white in him. He loves Karate and do marshal arts. He has short dark hair and muscular looking. very tall and mostly attractive to the ladies. favorite color is black. And he had a crush with Aleeya Totah but she doesn't notice it yet. Grandson of Harold and Susie. Age 16.

Fahari is the daughter of Adam and Cameron. she has short red and purple hair as she wearing a red and black short bra t-shirt as it say " Fearless Fahari" with a red hat to match. with a red and black Nike shoes. Fahari is a twin of Fola. Fahari is the spoil bratty sister and always picks on her sister, Fola. Fahari always call her sister Fola her Cinderella as she makes her do her homework and Fola takes the fall for her. Granddaughter of Arnold, Angelica, Peter-2, and Cree.

Fola is the other daughter of Adam and Cameron and also Fahari's twin. Fola has long dark curly brunette hair. Fola wears a red shirt that say "Fola Mode" with black leggings and black heels on. Fola is a very kind and peaceful sister. Fola is the smart twin and will always stand her ground even if something goes wrong as they both 16 of age. Granddaughter of Arnold, Angelica, Peter-2, and Cree.

Dacia Pickles granddaughter of Tommy and Silvia. Daughter of Darin and AJ which her mother died. Daisha is half African American and half white. She 13. Daisha is golthic and loves to skateboard like her mom and dad.

Jax is the grandson of Tommy and Silvia. Son of Farin and AJ. Brother of Daisha. He's 16. Jax likes to play basketball.

Lucy Watanabe Frost- Daughter of Abigail. age 13.

Elsbeth Imanov Albany (16) and Eva Werner Albany (17)- daughter of George and Tamara.

Toby Pickles- son of Keenan. Toby has dark purple hair like his grandfather, Tommy Pickles. He's eight years old. He loves to go for adventure. Grandson of Tommy and Silvia. he's 8.

Robin- Grandson of Bruce Wayne and Lil Deville. son of Kurt Wayne.

Alex O'Rouke- granddaughter of Zack and Starr. She's 15. Daughter of Destiny and Mason O'Rouke. Alex hasblackish blonde hair color. Alex is also a wizard as her father was a wizard. And has a big brother named David.

David O'Rouke- grandson of Zack and Starr. And also the oldest child of Destiny and Mason. David has blonde hair and very tall looking. Very smart and totally a nerb and friends with Fola, Cheyenne. And totally likes Fola.

_**Are you ready for Rugrats: Grandkids! ? **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 11. **_

_**Thanksgiving Special!**_

**_Thanksgiving in Reptar City!..._**

**_Author's note: Sorry for being late for Thanksgiving Special I was busy spending time with my family for thanksgiving before I go back to school. I'm speeding up the chapters to lead Tommy in a hospital bed as he was dying. But, I will go back where it left off on Chapter 12. _**

**_Tommy will be narrating this chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Hope everybody did have a great Thanksgiving! _**

"Hello, I'm Tommy Pickles and today I'm narrative of Celebration of Thanksgiving Day! Citizens of Reptar City are gathering with family and friends, wishes and dreams as it come true!

"My best friend, Chuckie is the best friend I've ever had! Chuck always have my back whenever I needed him. I'm sorry that I cost him a lot of trouble along with the rest of the gang."

Chuckie and Nicole was having trouble relationship issue going on as Nicole is thinking about to file a divorce by him because she caught Chuckie and Natalie kissing. Nicole is having a hard time right now. She is trying to make peace with Chuckie for their children Charles and Rachel but it was just too hard for her.

They having Thanksgiving over Chuckie's parents house Mr. Chaz Finester and Kira Finester since Kimi, her husband, Peter Albany and their children. Nicole was in the kitchen helping out with her nieces,Tamera and Abigail, her sister in laws, Kimi and CeCe Proud, her daughter, Rachel and her mother in law Kira. Bella and her boyfriend, Abdallah Totah go over to the hospital to meet up with their grandparents, Stu, Didi, their Uncle Bruce, Aunt Lil, Uncle Zack, and Aunt Starr along with their other family to see her Uncle Tommy since he is in a coma. Nicole was so upset as Kimi can tell something is bothering her.

" Nicole are you ok?" asked Kimi.

" I'm fine!" Nicole lied. " Why you think that." she said as she was seasoned the mashed potatoes.

" Because you are dumping too much salt on the mashed potatoes." Kimi told her as Nicole look at it as she stop pouring.

" You ok?" Kimi asked.

" It's all your brother fault anyway!" Nicole was getting mad as she mention Chuckie's name.

" Oh no! What Chuckie do this time?" Kimi asked.

" Chuckie kissed Natalie." Nicole told Kimi as Kimi was in shock as she couldn't believe that Chuckie cheated on Nicole with Natalie Bishop.

" What? Are you sure?" Kimi asked. " That doesn't sound like Chuckie."

Nicole nod her head, "Yes, I saw him at the Java Lava Coffee Shop when I was walking in but, I confront both of them and walk off from them."

Kimi shook her head as she still in a total shock of her brother, " I'm so sorry Nicole! I didn't know Chuckie would have ever cheated on you."

" Yeah!" Nicole wipe the tears off her eyes, " Nobody haven't expect that to happened. I guess this is what it meant to be."

Chaz, Chuckie, Peter, Logan, George, Dil and Charles were watching the Football game.

" It's good to have all my boys here!" said Chaz.

" You know were here for you Dad." said Chuckie.

" That's right!" Peter replied.

Chaz look at Dil who is kind of new with the fact that Chaz is his real father instead of Stu Pickles but, still wondering why he didn't spend Thanksgiving with his mother, Didi, Stu, his brothers, Bruce and Tommy and his sister, Starr. They are still his real family regardless.

" Dil, you didn't have to spend Thanksgiving with me." said Chaz. " What about your mother, your brothers, sister and your father, Stu?"

" Stu is not my father!" Dil told Chaz. " Your my real father and I will see the others another time."

" You don't have to get mad at Stu or any of your family Dylan." Chaz told Dil. " Stu still love like a son he never had. Don't make a bad choice like I did. I made a mistake! And I wish I can take it all back but, I can't! But, make peace with Stu. He's still your father regardless!"

" Dad is right!" Peter told Dil. " You need to make peace with your father, Stu and your family."

[Tommy]" I know Dilly is still upset about our dad is not Dil's real father after all as it turns out to be Mr. Chaz Finester. Mr. Chaz and Peter is right! We are still is his family and we love Dil no matter what!"

-RFB-

[Tommy] " Then there's the Carmichael's Family as they celebrate Thanksgiving over Mr. Randy and Mrs. Lucy's house. There were Edwin, Buster and his girlfriend, Blossom from Power Puff Girls, Alisa, Jeffrey, and Alisa's ten-year old son, Micheal, Brie and Nikki, Peter-2, Cree, Cameron, Susie, Harold and their children Bobby and Kristina as they were seating at the table eating and mostly talking."

" Peter, I'm so glad that you came back to spend time with us for Thanksgiving!" said Lucy.

"I won't miss it in the world." Peter-2 replied as he was holding Cree's hand. " I'm ready to start over and do better for Cree and Cameron." Peter-2 and Cree share a kissed.

" Ughh!" said Buster as he start laughing.

Cree wave her hand at Buster, " BoyBye! Don't hate!"

" Hate on what?" asked Buster.

" You wish you can look good like my man right here." Cree was making jokes at Buster.

" I know I look good." Buster replied. As everyone started laughing at him.

" Boy quit laughing at yourself." Nikki told Buster. " You know you an't fine."

" Dil Pickles got better swag than you." Brie replied as they still laughing at Buster.

" That's not cool." Dil told them.

" Ok Guys, I believe Buster been pick on enough already." said Susie. " Momma, Alisa, Kristina, Cameron, Cree, Brie, and Nikki can I speak with you guys?"

" Sure Honey!" said Lucy. " Come on girls."

As they all went to the Kitchen, They guys were all along as they were dissuccusing what the ladies are talking about.

" What's that about?" asked Harold.

" I don't know, maybe they be talking about you since Susie clearly call the meeting into the kitchen." said Buster.

" How the hell you will know if they were talking about me?" Harold questioned.

" I just know." Buster answered. " Did you miss her Birthday or special occasion like your Anniversary"

Then, it hit Harold, Harold totally forgot him and Susie 20th Anniversary together as he cursed. " Damn it! I totally forgot our 20th Anniversary!"

" How in the hell do you forget your anniversary?" asked Randy.

" I don't know, I guess totally forgot." Harold answered.

" He forgot his Anniversary." Jeffery laughed as Harold threw some mashed potatoes in his face as he stopped laughing.

" I bet you stop laughing now." Harold gave him the eye as Jeffery was pissed off as he want to say something to Harold but, Edwin stopped Jeffrey and calm him down.

" So, dad what are you going to do about Mom's Anniversary gift?" Bobby questioned.

" I'll figure something out." Harold promised.

-RFB-

[Tommy] " It's good to see how the three sister started bonding and trying to remember the good times they spend al lot together. Kelly, Angelica, and Summer were having Thanksgiving over at Drew and Charlotte's home while Their parents went to see me at the hospital."

Kelly Pickles pour some red wine in three glass for her and her sisters as they sit down on the couch and start remember good moments what they have.

" I'm so glad that we can sit down and do some sisters talk." said Angelica.

" Without fighting and pulling each other hairs out." Summer laughed.

" So, Summer!" said Kelly. " Found any hot guys lately?"

Summer was blushing as she was looking the other way as Kelly and Angelica expect Summer dating someone.

" OMG Summer! What's his name?" Angelica questioned.

" Tell us!" Kelly demanded as she was so excited.

" His name is Johnny Bravo." Summer answered.

" Are you talking about the same Johnny Bravo who doesn't get girls that much and pretends to be like a Elvis Presley?" Angelica questioned. " He's a loser!"

" I never say anything about your husband, Arnold!" said Summer.

" Yes you have, you told me that he has a Football head!" Angelica answered.

" It was the truth! He does have a Football head." Summer replied.

" That's not the point." said Kelly. " The point is that Summer finally has a boyfriend and I can't be even happier for here!"

" Me too!" Angelica replied as Angelica and Kelly both hugged Summer as Summer was just smiling. " Thank You!"

-RFB-

[Tommy] " My parents, Didi and Stu, my Uncle Drew, my Aunt Charlotte, my brother, Bruce, Lillian, my sister, Starr, Zack, my nieces, Destiny and Christy, my wife, Silvia and my son, Darin Pickles were just saying good-bye to me as they were walking out the door.

I have a good life! I grew up to a Pre-Teen to Teenagers to Young Adult! I finally got married and have two sons and I went to college for Film school and became a director! Now, it's time for me to rest. I know what I did was wrong to betray my friends and Family so, I must take the price even it means I die...

Tommy went Flatlined as everyone turn their head as they were in shock!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rugrats: Future and Beyond! Chapter 12.**_

_**Destiny POV**_

Destiny and Mason walking together at the park along with her dog, Cleo. Destiny is really falling in love with this new guy named, Mason as they just socialized." So, Mason were you from?" asked Destiny.

" From England." Mason answered.

" Cool! Have you meet Prince George, the son of Prince William and Princess Kate?" asked Destiny.

" I have a few time." he laughed.

" I just love your accent." Destiny admired him.

" Thank you, Destiny." Mason grinned at her as she started blushing. Destiny just thought about she have some chores at home so, she have to rush home before her parents, Zack and Starr get home.

" Oh shoot! I better go. If my parents come home and don't see me clean anything, they will ground me for life." Destiny tries to rush to leave. " It's nice to meet you, Mason."

" You too, Destiny." Mason responded as Destiny smiled as she walks off. Mason grab his wand as he zap his wand as a red shiny 2030 car as he got it in the car and drove off.

-RFB-

_**Bella POV**_

Bella Pickles came home with a smile on her face as she is in love with Abdallah Totah who is the King of Saudi of Arabia. Dil Pickles saw his daughter, Bella came in.

" Looks like someone is in a good mood." said Dil.

" Daddy! I thought you were still investigating for who ever shot Cameron?" asked Bella.

" I did but, no luck." said Dil.

" Did you find anything?" Bella questioned.

" Well, I did see The Nightmare as he blast me, Chuckie, Zack, Phil and Jesse with his magic. Chuckie went after Natalie to stop her to go after The Nightmare as the others went looking for more clues while me and Zack just go home and relax." Dil answered.

" I can't believe it! The Nightmare is back?" Bella was in shock.

" Yeah, But, don't worried." said Dil. " I will make sure that The Shadow doesn't bother you and your mother!" Dil promised. " I'm not loosing you again." Dil hugged Bella as he kissed her forehead.

-RFB-

_**Cameron POV**_

Cameron Albany was outside as she was looking for a man that was wearing a black suit jacket as he was wearing a fancy dressy hat but he was nowhere in sight.

" Where are you P.A!" yelled Cameron. " Can you please help me! Please!" Cameron beg the mysterious man but, no luck. " I'm so stupid! I have to face it that he's not coming."

Then, Cameron saw the man wearing a black suit jacket as he was wearing a fancy dressy hat next to the tree as he had his back turn so you can't see his face.

" Hello? Can you hear me?" Cameron asked but, he didn't say anything. " I'm Cameron Albany, I'm not suppose to be here can you help me?"

" Cameron Albany? I'm a Albany." said the man.

" Who are you?" asked Cameron.

The man turn around as he face Cameron while he took off his hat as it was revealed: It is Peter Albany. Cameron was so shock to see Peter was she was thinking that it was her father.

" Dad?" Cameron was in shock.

" Who?" Peter asked.

" You're my father, Peter, you was with my mother, Cree." Cameron explained.

Peter shook his head, " No honey you got me confused with your father, Peter-2. I'm the real Peter Albany King of Confederacy. But, you are kind of like a daughter." he smiled.

" Sorry." said Cameron. " What are you doing here in this time zone?" asked Cameron.

" I'm looking out for Kimi making sure that The S.A.D Club or The Dark One doesn't appear and hurt Kimi." Peter answered.

" The S.A.D Club really existed?" Cameron asked.

Peter nods his head, " Yes, young one, they still existed. They are dangerous and they want to destroy any generation legacy of the Rugrats."

" But, why?" asked Cameron.

" Because The Rugrats's parents destroyed Z- Melton's father, "Bo Melton." Peter revealed it to Cameron.

To Be Continued...


End file.
